Hush Little Baby
by Kris Munroe
Summary: Serial killers are stealing babies in Washington, and the FBI have been asked to help out. When the case hits close to home, Kelly and her angels decides to help out too. Read and review! :D Complete :
1. Prologue

**As usual ****I _do not_ own Charlie's Angels or the characters except Ella, Sarah and other people you haven't seen in the show. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only, as usual. ****Set after my other stories. I do look back a lot, and it's less confusing if you've read past stories ^^**

**Read & Review! :)**

* * *

**Hush Little Baby**

_A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for.  
__**Author Unknown**_

**Prologue. **

The newborn baby-boy was cradling in her arms, and she looked down at him, her blue eyes filled with love. She was so tired and exhausted after giving birth, she was trying to control her breaths, but it was more difficult than she'd imagined. She wished her fiancé could have been there with her, she had been so scared, and she still was. She was terrified that they would take her baby away from her, she loved her baby and she wanted to have him on her chest for eternity. She carefully smoothed his head a little, the small head was covered in blonde hair, just like both his parents. He was just oh so beautiful, she had been looking forward to this moment for so long and now he was finally here.

Suddenly the door was slammed open. Three men wearing Halloween masks came into the room, and she protectively pulled her boy closer to her chest, pulling her naked, bloody legs up as a shield, moving into the corner of the small room. She was not going to let them take him.

But it was not like she had a chance. One of the men, the skeleton, grabbed the baby boy, and when his mother began screaming, so did he. The other two men, a gorilla and a clown, grabbed a hold of the mother and the first man jerked the kid out of her arms, and within a second he had left the room, and even though she was crying, screaming and thrashing her arms and legs around, trying to get free from the two baboons holding her, she could hear a car start and drive off. She began violently kicking around her, being able to hit the clown between his legs, and he instantly fell to the floor whimpering.

The blonde haired woman turned around and landed a hard right handed hook into the gorilla's nose. The other man also fell to the ground and the woman made a run for it, heading towards the door. Someone suddenly grabbed her hair, making her scream as she fell back to the ground, landing hard on the back of her head, the gorilla standing over her. He had recovered quickly from the punch, but the woman could see through her tears that blood was seeping out from underneath the mask.

Now he leaned over her, and she quickly grabbed the collar of his neck and threw him down to the floor with high speed, and he hit the cement floor head first, knocking him out cold. The woman looked at both the men, both of them still on the floor, and she made a run for it again. She was dizzy from hitting the floor, and she was exhausted from giving birth just a few minutes ago, but she didn't bother. She didn't have time to think about that now. She ran out the door and begun running down the street. The pain of losing her child was indescribable. What had the skeleton done to him? Where was he? Where was he taking him? What was he going to do to him? She began screaming as she ran down the street, screaming out in agony and screaming out for her baby to come back.

Suddenly a pair of lights from a car was pointed directly towards her, and a car was rolling. She stayed still in the street, if they'd taken her baby away and she was not getting him back, she could let this car run her over. She didn't want to live without her baby, her life was useless. And if the car didn't run her over her fiancé would probably kill her instead.

To her surprise, the car made a stop just a couple of feet away from her, and two police officers walked out of the car, hurrying up to the woman.

"Ma'm? Ma'm, what's wrong?"

"My baby! He took my baby!" The woman screamed as she fell to her knees.

One of the officers grabbed her and comforted her as he knelt too. The other officer went back to the car and grabbed a blanket, then hurried back to his colleague and the woman. She was shivering, the night was cold, and she was only dressed in a thin nightgown. When she had been standing up the officers had noticed that her legs were covered in blood, she was sweaty and had some bruises in her face and arms. Now he wrapped the blanket around the woman and pulled her up in his arms, walking over with her to the patrol car and gently put her down in the backseat, before the two officers got into the front seats of the cars and drove her to the hospital.


	2. Meet Margaret Cole

**Chapter 1. **

_**Meet Margaret Cole**_

"Agents, gather round." Zeke Mount said as he walked into the FBI office.

The team all rose to their feet, walking over to a conference room, sitting down around the big table. Joanna, Mica, Peter, José, Tommy, and Kris all sat down, watching their boss as he put up several photos on the glass board. He then turned around, suddenly realizing something. His focus was all set on Kris.

"Kris. You're not on this case. And don't try to change that. It's an order."

Kris looked at him, baffled by his words. She was a great FBI Agent, she'd been working here for almost a year and she'd helped to solve a lot of cases.

"But sir…" She began.

"No. I want you to sit here and listen out on what's been happening, but I will not let you work on this case, it's too dangerous."

"Not even paper work?"

"No, haven't I made myself clear? I don't want you on the case. I'll explain in a little while."

Kris leaned back in the chair, putting her hands on her huge stomach. She was in week 36, but according to the measurements around her stomach she was supposed to be in about week 42. Her midwife had been surprised with how much she'd grown, but said it was not uncommon. Kris was officially on maternity leave, but she refused to just sit home all day. She loved her office, she loved her coworkers and sitting home alone just made her bored out of her mind. She was only doing paperwork, sitting in the phone or easy things like that, and she wasn't here daily, but she liked it when she was, and she had decided to stay here until the baby arrived, she had already told everyone that. She could just as well be in the office as being home. She was more comfortable at the office.

"And Kris, if this gets too hard on you, you're more than welcome to walk out of here. You don't have to listen in if you don't want to, but I think it could be good for you to hear this." Zeke said, a worried look on his face.

Kris was stunned. She'd worked here for almost a year, and she had never ever seen Zeke worried like he was now. Of course she had seen him worried, but now, he was scared. Kris just nodded for him to continue, and he put up some pictures on the wall. First three pictures of three women. They were all blonde with blue eyes, and they all had huge stomachs. Kris bit her lip, beginning to feel slightly nauseas, wondering where this was going.

"These are Anna McCullen, Jess Baker and Margaret Cole. They have all been kidnapped within the last month. They were all in the last weeks of their pregnancies as they were taken…" Zeke said, beginning to put up more pictures of two of the three women, but these two pictures showed the women dead, lying in different wooden places, their huge stomachs missing. "… and two of them have been found dead at different places. All three kids are missing, but coroner says that they all delivered their babies the natural way, probably just minutes before death occurred. They both have been killed by force to the head."

"What about the third woman, Margaret Cole?" Joanna asked.

"She was brought to the hospital last night, she's in great shock, and her baby is missing too. The police haven't been able to get much from her, they didn't even get her name until about two hours ago, it seems like she's developed traumatic amnesia, she doesn't remember anything of what happened. She was found running on the street, the police caught her and took her to the hospital. Theories at this point are that she managed to get away from her kidnapper before he or she killed her."

By now Kris was feeling nauseas, she felt like she was going to get sick. She put her hand towards her mouth, face turning very pale. Tommy breathed hard too, before leaning towards his fiancé, taking her hand. Kris just stared at the pictures, tears beginning to flow as her baby inside of her began kicking. Kris took down her hand from her mouth, putting it towards where she could feel her baby's feet._ `Hush little baby, I'm not going to let anything happen to you.´ _Kris thought to the growing creature in her stomach. `_Mommy's going to keep you safe._´

"So, now the police have asked for our help, we have a serial killer on our hands. We don't know if he or she is selling the children or keeping them for him- or herself. But newborns are being kidnapped and mothers are being killed, we need to stop this, and we need to stop this now."

"What do we know?" José asked, his Spanish accent was strong, and now his voice was filled with anger. They all kept looking towards Kris through the corners of their eyes, wondering if she was going to get sick. Kris swallowed hard, she was not going to let her emotions take control. This case was important, she needed to get it solved. Without being involved. This could be a problem.

"We think there was a man taking the women, or several of them actually. This is so big for only one man to handle. Let's start with the women. Go through their files, see if they have anything else in common except looks. Try to find out where they were taken and how. And someone should go down and talk to the woman in the hospital."

"I can do it." Kris said, and they all stared at her.

"Kris, I told you that you're not on the case."

"I won't be. But just this one? Amnesia is tricky, the brain sometimes needs to see something to trigger a memory. Seeing me pregnant might trigger the memory of what happened to her baby."

"Kris, if something happens to you or your baby just because we're taking this case, I would never forgive myself."

"Just let me talk to her, then I'm out of this."

"I'll go with you in that case." Tommy said.

"Okay." Zeke sighed. "Go and talk to the woman, and Tommy, make sure that's all she does."

Kris and Tommy left the room while the others headed towards their desks. Tommy helped Kris into the car and then drove towards the hospital. They got her number, and walked inside the room where Margaret Cole was sleeping. They sat down in chairs next to the bed, and sat quiet for almost twenty minutes before Margaret began moving around in the bed. She opened her eyes and stared up into the roof for a while before looking around in the room. Her eyes caught Kris' and she suddenly sat up in the bed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kris Munroe, this is Tommy Smith, and we work for the FBI." Kris said, showing up her identification and badge.

The woman nodded, looking at Tommy for a second before she looked back at Kris, looking down at Kris' big stomach for a second, before she suddenly broke down in tears.

"My baby boy… They took him."

"Margaret. Do you remember what happened? We really want to help you, to get your baby back to you, but we need help." Kris said, moving over to the bed, putting her hand on Margaret's shoulder.

Margaret suddenly seemed to have a memory glimpse coming at her. She looked forward into nothing, tears welling down her face, and she sat quiet for a few seconds before she looked back at Kris.

"There were three men, and they… took my boy."

"Do you remember their names?"

Margaret shook her head.

"No, they never said their names. And I never saw their faces, they were wearing masks. But one of them was a doctor."

"How do you know?"

"He told me so, and he induced my labors."

"He did?"

Margaret nodded. "Then he let me give birth by myself, and when I had my boy they came and took him away from me. The skeleton left with my baby and the clown and gorilla stayed to kill me, but I manage to knock them unconscious and then I ran…"

"Good thing you did. You know you have police protection outside, right? You're the only one who has survived this."

Margaret nodded slowly, brushing her tears away.

"Do you remember where you were taken?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, next to my car, I had been shopping and I was just about to load the things out of the car when they grabbed me from behind and shoved me into a van. It happened so quickly."

"And they never showed their faces?"

"No."

"Did they have an accent or anything like that? Did you recognize their voices?"

"The doctor had a very southern accent, but I didn't recognize his, or the others."

Kris nodded, putting her hand on Margaret's.

"Margaret, don't worry, we will do everything we can to get your boy back, okay?" Kris said.

Margaret nodded gratefully.

"Thank you."

Suddenly the door was slammed open and a man ran in. Margaret just looked at him with big eyes as he mad a halt by the door.

"James." She said, tears beginning to stream down her face. The next second he ran to the bed and before Tommy or Kris even had a chance of reacting he had grabbed her by her shoulders and was violently shaking her.

"What did you do to our baby!? You were supposed to keep it safe, how could you lose it!?"

Margaret didn't even flinch, she let him shake her while tears was streaming down. Tommy on the other hand would not accept this and he forcefully grabbed the man and tossed him into the wall on the other side of the room. Kris moved closer to Margaret and comforted her.

"Sir, calm down!" Tommy said, holding him away from Margaret, pushing him down into a chair. "It's not her fault, she's done everything she could. You hurt her and I will toss you in jail!"

Tommy could not believe that this man was accusing his fiancé for losing their child, she was already blaming herself enough, she didn't need her fiancé to do it too.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm Tom Smith, this is my fiancé Kris Munroe. We're with the FBI and we're here to help you. But you need to calm down."

The man nodded, and took a couple of deep breaths before brushing some tears away. He then slowly got back up to his feet and walked over to the bed. Tommy was right behind him, preparing to pull him away again if needed. Instead James wrapped his arms around Margaret.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm sorry."

Margaret leaned against his chest, still crying, and he held her tighter.

"We'll figure this out. They will help us."

"It was a boy." Margaret whispered, and James released her, and put his hands on her cheeks.

"You did a great job honey, I'm glad you're alive. I truly am. I love you so much."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and all she did was nod slightly. She wished she had died. Her baby was gone.


	3. It’s getting worse

**Chapter 2.**

_**It's getting worse**_

Kris was sitting in the car, Tommy behind the wheels, on their way to Kelly's agency. Tommy was going to keep working, and he wanted Kris out of it. Kris suddenly sighed and leaned back in the seat.

"You okay?" Tommy asked, always being slightly overprotecting.

Kris had noticed the changes in his behavior, the closer she got to her due date the more nervous Tommy got. He observed Kris very carefully, and Kris just laughed him off. "_I'm quite sure that you won't miss me having contractions even if you're not observing me 24/7. And trust me, if you miss me going into labor, I will let you know._" And then he got irritated cause he thought she was taking this so lightly. Tommy freaked out by everything – every sigh, every sneeze, every cough. To him they were all signs of contractions. Kris just laughed at him. He was adorable. He had been having the delivery bag in the back of his car for three weeks already. He put one bag in the back of Kelly's car too, just for precaution.

Now Kris nodded to him. Yep. Okay. No contractions.

"Just that the case got a bit scary?"

Kris nodded again, and looked at her man.

"Yeah. Do you think they'll take more women?"

"I hope not, but unfortunately they will probably not stop until someone stops them."

"I agree. I just hope we can stop them in time."

"Not we. You're not on this. You'll be a too easy target if you display yourself out there."

"I can't just sit on my ass all day while women are being kidnapped and their babies taken away from them!"

"Yes, you can and you will. I will tie you to a bed if I have too, you know how these people work, they watch us, they read the magazines and they watch the news, and if they see you among us they will try something. I will not let you be with us on this case. You look too much like them."

"So you'll leave me alone? Is that safer?"

"I will not leave you alone, I'll leave you with Kelly at the agency." Tommy smiled.

Kris sighed. Well, unfortunately he was probably right. And she did agree even if she wanted to win their discussion. She would never forgive herself if she started working on this and something happened to her baby.

* * *

Tommy and Kris had stopped for lunch and was now back in the car, on their way to the office to drop Kris off, but just minutes after he drove out from the restaurant parking lot his carphone called.

"Yes, Smith."

"It's Zeke. We've got another body."

Tommy had called in during lunch about their conversation with Margaret and her fiancé.

"Where are you at?"

"Williamsburg Manor Park. Meet us at William and Mary Drive, as far down as you can go."

"We'll be there in 25."

"Good."

Tommy hung up the phone and turned the car around. He just drove a few blocks before he realized Kris was in the car.

"Jeez, I'll go around."

"No, I'll stay in the car."

Tommy sighed and then kept on driving. They reached their destination in 20 minutes, and they noticed the entire team standing along the road. On the other side of the tape the police had put up, there were media people, with cameras and tape recorders, shouting out questions. No one in the gang even seemed to notice them though.

"You stay here." Tommy said, looking at Kris who nodded. She could already smell the stench from a rotting corpse. She didn't even want to get out. Her stomach was already turning. She quickly realized that having lunch just before was a big mistake.

"Didn't plan on anything else." Kris said, and Tommy got out of the car and walked off into the woods together with the rest of their coworkers. Joanna stayed behind and walked towards the car and got into the driver's seat next to Kris.

"Hi there."

"Hi."

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Don't you have a doctor's appointment today?"

"No, day after tomorrow. She'll make a sonogram, it was a really long time since she did it now. I'm looking forward to see the baby, it was still a little thing when I last saw it and that was months ago, and I'm also eager to see if it has moved down nicely."

"I'm sure it has, or at least I hope so, you can't go much longer, you're going to burst."

Kris laughed.

"Tell me about it."

"Do you have any ideas on the gender?"

"No, I have no idea, I've told the midwife I don't want to know either. I'll be thrilled whatever it is, but I do think Tommy wants a little boy."

"He wants to learn him how to play baseball, I'm sure of it." Joanna giggled.

"Yeah, probably something like that. But girls can play baseball too." Kris smiled.

Oh, she was longing so bad for her baby. She wanted to have it _now_.

* * *

They sat talking for about twenty minutes before the gang reappeared. The coroner was dragging a gurney with a body bag attached to it. Kris and Joanna didn't notice them coming until it was too late. They had pulled down the windows in the car to get some fresh air into it, but the awful stench of the corpse suddenly filled the air. Kris put her hand towards her mouth and threw herself out of the car. She managed to grab onto the door with one hand before she just leaned forwards, vomiting her insides out. Tommy and Peter jogged up to her, helping her to stand straight.

"Breathe with your mouth honey."

Kris took several deeps breaths before stretching her back, wincing slightly as she did. The coroner had put the woman in his van and was now driving off. Zeke handed Kris a bottle of water which she accepted gratefully.

"Thank you guys." She whispered weakly, and Tommy rubbed her back.

"Come on, let's get you to Kelly's."

Kris nodded and climbed back into the car, and Tommy jumped into the driver's seat and drove off.

"So?" Kris said, feeling really weak as she drank a few more sips from the water.

"So what?" Tommy asked.

"The woman? Does she fit the pattern?"

"Almost." Tommy said, looking pale, and Kris noticed that he held a hard grip around the wheel.

"What's wrong?"

"She is blonde with blue eyes just like the others, but…"

"But what?"

"She didn't deliver her kid the natural way."

"What do you mean?"

"They carved it out." Tommy whispered.

Kris stared at him, breathing hard.

"Pull over." She suddenly said, and Tommy just needed a second look at her realizing she was turning green again, and he tossed the car off the road. The minute the car stopped Kris found herself out of it, violently vomiting again. Tommy reached her side, supporting her again. Tommy handed her the water again and helped her back into the car, and kept driving in silence towards the Townsend agency. As they got there he helped her out of the car.

"You don't have to follow me inside, go to the office instead. Kelly will drive me home later." Kris said.

Tommy nodded and leaned down to kiss Kris, but she moved her head away from him.

"My breath must be awful." She said embarrassed.

Tommy smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later."

Kris nodded and began walking inside.

"Kris!"

Kris turned around by the sound of Tommy's voice, and in the same second he tossed her something. She managed to catch it, and he smiled as he got into the car and drove off. She looked in her hands and found a pack of strawberry chewing gum. She smiled, popped one in her mouth and walked inside. The office was located on the second floor, and she had to take the stairs up. She came about halfway before sitting down in the stair, breathing hard. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. It only took a minute before she heard a female voice in the stair.

"Kris, you okay?"

Kris opened her eyes and looked at the three Angels.

"Yeah, just a little out of breath." She whispered.

"You sure? You look pale." Sandra said, crouching next to Kris.

"I'm having a little nausea." Kris smiled weakly as the angels helped her to her feet, and they slowly walked up the stairs and into the office. Kelly was in the chair behind the desk, her feet up on the desk, sipping coffee. She looked towards the door when the girls walked in, and as she noticed Kris she put the coffee down.

"Look what we found." Janet grinned.

"Hi there! What gives us the honor?" Kelly smiled, but her smile quickly changed when she noticed how bad Kris was looking. She rose to her feet and walked over to them, leading Kris to the couch.

"I'm fine Kelly, just a bit out of breath from the stairs."

"You're green." Kelly said, gently putting the back of her hand towards Kris' cheek.

"Been vomiting several times the last hour."

"Something wrong?" Kelly said, looking down at the stomach.

"No, it's just that we have a case that's… making me sick."

"What is it about?" Sandra asked, handing Kris a glass of water and she swept it down.

"Some men are carving out babies from pregnant blonds." Kris said quietly, then added with a chuckle. "Maybe it's time to dye my hair brown."

Kelly, Sandra, Janet and Melissa all stopped dead in their moves, staring at Kris who lay down onto the couch, leaning her head towards the armrest. Kelly grabbed a blanket and pulled it over Kris, who draped it over her and rolled onto her side instead.

"I seriously hope you're not on that case." Kelly finally squeezed out.

"No, I'm not, that's why I'm here." Kris smiled. "Cadging your couch. Tommy didn't want me to be alone and I don't want to be in the office, the disgusting pictures will be everywhere when I get there. I told Tommy that you'll drive me home later."

"Of course I will." Kelly smiled. "But first, you remember you promised Ella and Sarah dinner at my place tonight, right?"

Kris nodded.

"I would never forget."

"Good."

"So what are you working on?"

"A girl's sister is missing, we're trying to find her."

"What do you got?"


	4. Panic

**Look how kind I am, putting up another chapter for you guys ^^, But now I'm going to bed, review and make me happy! :D  


* * *

**

**Chapter 3.**

_**Panic**_

"Aunt Kris!"

Kris smiled as Ella hugged her from behind when she got into the car, before sitting down on her seat and buckled up.

"Hi Ella." Kris smiled, looking back towards the girl.

"Are you having dinner with us?"

"Yeah, I am." Kris smiled back.

"Yey!"

Kelly slid down in the front seat and drove off to pick up Sarah.

"When is the baby coming Aunt Kris?"

"I can't tell exactly Ella, but about 4 weeks maybe." Kris smiled, and she met Kelly's eyes for a second.

"4 weeks!? That's a really long time! Can't it come faster?"

"It could be coming faster, but I'm not the one deciding that."

"Who's deciding then?"

"The baby."

"How can a thing that small be in charge?" Ella asked, getting confused.

Kris and Kelly laughed. Good question.

* * *

Kelly drove to Sarah's daycare and parked the car outside. Kris and Ella stayed in the car as Kelly walked inside the building. She found Sarah almost immediately, she was sitting on the floor together with other kids, drawing on a piece of paper. When she noticed her mother she grabbed the paper and ran up to her.

"Mommy, look, Spotty!"

Kelly looked down at the picture. Well, if you had a child's imagination, you could probably guess that it was a horse on the picture, but it was actually Sarah saying the name of Trudy's Shetland pony that was the final clue. Sarah and Ella had been riding Spotty at Sabrina's place and both of them had been talking no stop about it later. Kelly had gotten Ella into a riding school one evening a week, but Sarah was still too young. She loved following them there though to look and pet the horses and watch Ella learning how to ride.

"It's beautiful honey." Kelly smiled, brushing the girl's hair. "Now get your clothes and we'll get home."

Sarah nodded, and disappeared. Kelly stood still with the drawing in her hands, and the teacher smiled as she gestured to take it from Kelly.

"It's not finished yet, I can put it among her other things." The teacher smiled and Kelly handed it to her.

"Thank you."

"Mom! Stuck!"

Kelly turned around and walked away to her daughter, watching her struggling to put her jacket on. It was upside down and Sarah had gotten stuck in it. Kelly giggled softly and helped her daughter out before they walked out to the car, and she lifted Sarah up into her seat.

"Hi sister!" Ella laughed and kissed Sarah's forehead, as always. Sarah giggled and Kelly buckled up before she got into the driver's seat and headed home to her house. When Kelly stopped by a red light Kris moaned loudly in the seat next to her and Kelly immediately turned towards her with worried eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"You really can't stop, you need to keep driving."

"What? It's a red light, I can't go past it."

"No, but you could have hit the gas pedal when you noticed it began switching."

"Kris, I'm not risking anything with reckless driving when I got the girls and you with you kid in my car. Why are you so stressed?"

"I think someone's sitting on my bladder. I really need to pee." Kris said quietly, and Kelly left out a soft chuckle.

"It's not funny Kell!" Kris said hurt, and tears began streaming down her face. Kelly smiled at Kris, these hormones were still not cooperating with her, and Kelly put a hand on Kris' shoulder.

"We're home in three minutes. Don't worry. And if you really can't hold it I have some diapers in the back of the car."

"Ha ha ha." Kris said and pointed her tongue at Kelly, who put her hand back towards the steering wheel and accelerated as the traffic light turned to green.

The second Kelly rolled up on her driveway, Kris was out of the car, hurrying towards the door. She had gotten ready in the car already, pulling up her key-chain with Kelly's spare keys on them, and now she unlocked the door and disappeared to the bathroom. When she got back Ella and Sarah ran to their room to play and Kelly was walking towards the kitchen. Kris followed her into the kitchen, putting her hands towards her lower back, stretching carefully.

"Jeez, when is this thing going to plop out of me?" Kris sighed, lying down on the kitchen couch.

"Well, I hope it's not too long more, you really look like you're ready to burst." Kelly said as she poured water from the faucet into an empty saucepan.

"I don't think my skin can stretch any further." Kris said as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Don't worry Kris, soon you'll go into painful labor and then you won't be sleeping for weeks because you'll have a little child screaming and crapping everywhere." Kelly chuckled.

"Thank you Kelly, thank you."

Kelly laughed, and then turned towards her friend.

"That will happen, but you will also have a fantastic creature that will be so loved that it's going to go insane."

Kris smiled, and sat up on the couch.

"It will be loved."

Kelly nodded and sat down next to Kris, who leaned back in the couch and put her hands on the stomach. Kelly smiled at her, and Kris took her hand and placed it between the stomach and her own.

"It's kicking again."

Kelly couldn't help but to smile, that was an amazing feeling, feeling a little creature kick, inside a human body. Kelly had felt it before, on both Sabrina and Kris, but it amazed her every time. Suddenly Ella and Sarah came into the kitchen and they crawled up in the couch.

"May I too?" Ella asked, looking at Kris who nodded.

"Hi sister or brother!" Ella said happily and put both her hands on the stomach. Kris and Kelly couldn't help but to laugh, Ella was looking forward to the kid so much.

"Have you talked to Jill lately by the way?" Kelly suddenly asked.

"Yeah. I spoke with her yesterday. She's in Italy right now. She's driving tomorrow. The doctors have given her permission." Kris said, not really fond of the idea.

"She's not supposed to take things carefully?" Kelly said, surprised that Jill already was back on track, literally.

"Not if you ask her. She wants to finish this season, since it's her last."

"Then what is she going to do then?"

"I have no idea. I don't think she knows either. She just suddenly decides for something. She didn't plan on going to the Police Academy – she saw an ad and just went. She didn't plan on becoming a race car driver – she got an offer and just took it. It's not like she actually think things through." Kris giggled. She was proud of her sister, her sister did what she wanted to, and she never let people stop her.

* * *

Later that evening Kelly was driving Kris home to her and Tommy's place. The neighbor, a kind teenage girl who never said no to some extra cash, had come over to watch the girls, who were asleep anyway. Kris was getting tired too, but the baby wasn't. Even though baby was tossing and kicking, Kris managed to fall asleep in the car, Kelly put her hand on Kris' knee as they reached the house.

"We're home." Kelly smiled, and Kris smiled tiredly back. They both opened the doors and walked out of the car. Kelly walked over to Kris side and helped her out of the car.

"I'm glad I have people who can help me out of the car." Kris giggled.

"Yeah, someone has to-"

Kelly was cut off in the middle of the sentence as someone grabbed her from behind, putting a hand over her mouth and she gave Kris a panicked look before her eyes rolled back and the man with a clown mask dropped her to the ground. The skeleton and gorilla were holding onto Kris hard, one of them had already put a hand over her mouth, keeping her from screaming. That didn't keep her from trying though, she thrashed her arms and looked down at the unconscious Kelly on the ground. The three men pulled her backwards into a van, and the last thing she saw before the sidedoors to the van closed was Tommy running and screaming out of the house. Before he was even down the driveway, the van was already moving.

Tommy ran out into the street, he'd seen them the last seconds through the window. Now he kept repeating the license plate number in his head as he noticed Kelly lying on her side. Tommy knelt besides her, shaking her roughly, but she didn't respond.

"Damn it!"

Tommy was shaking as he wiped tears away from his eyes, staring out into the night after the van. He then looked back down at Kelly, before Tommy carefully lifted her up and walked inside with her. He put her down on the couch in the livingroom, put his fingers to her neck to make sure the pulse was still strong. He then made sure she had a pillow under her head and he pulled a blanket over her, before he sighed and walked over into the kitchen to call his coworkers and Charlie. This was not good. Not good at all.


	5. Cheating

**Hey Di, I'm posting this for your sake, just because you asked so kindly ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_**Cheating**_

Kelly put her hand to her head as she woke up. It was pounding painfully and she moaned.

"Kelly, you okay?"

Kelly opened her eyes when she heard a familiar voice. Sandra was sitting next to her on the couch, holding a glass of water. Kelly suddenly sat up quickly.

"Oh my God, Kris!"

"How are you feeling?" Sandra asked worried.

"I'm fine, how is Kris?"

Kelly saw that Sandra bit her lower lip and looked down in her lap. Kelly put her head into her hands and lay back in the couch.

"Oh no, they took her…"

Sandra nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Tommy got the license number, their team is running it."

"Where am I?"

"Kris and Tommy's place. You've been out for about two hours. Charlie's at your place, looking over the girls."

Kelly nodded and sat back up, trying not to bother the fact that her head was spinning. She took the glass of water from Sandra and drank a few sips before she looked up for the first time. Janet and Melissa were standing inside the room, leaning against the wall, looking over at her with worried looks. Zeke, Joanna, Mica, Peter, José and Tommy were sitting by the table, busy talking things through. Kelly rose to her feet and the angels followed her to the table. Kelly looked at Tommy when she sat down next to Peter, and he met her eyes. He was crying, constantly brushing away tears with his sleeve. There were papers, files and pictures all over the table.

"What do you got?" Kelly asked as she sat down.

"How are you feeling Kell?"

"Just headache. What do you got?" Kelly asked again._ Can you stop asking about me you morons, Kris and her baby is in real danger!_

"We're trying to find a connection between the three women that has been taken, but we haven't come up with anything yet. We're trying to puzzle it all together." Joanna said.

"I'm gonna go back to the office, to my computer and see if I can find any doctor who resigned or lost his license or anything like that. Margaret Cole said that one of them induced her labors, telling her that he was a doctor. I guess that must means he's a gynecologist, male midwife or at least someone who has worked with babies, pregnancies and deliveries. The coroner said that the last body was opened very professionally – it was made by someone who knows how to make a C-section to make sure the baby wasn't hurt. Then the fact that they did it without painkilling and left the mother to bleed to death afterwards is another story, but at least she was opened to make sure the baby came out safely." Peter said, standing to his feet as he talked.

"You go. We'll catch up with you later." Zeke said.

Peter gave the group a reassuring smile before he walked up next to Tommy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her, and we'll get her and the baby back safe."

Tommy nodded thankfully and Peter left the house.

"Let's keep searching for a connection between them. And we'll get a phone call the minute the license plate has been checked." Mica said, and the others nodded.

Sandra turned to Kelly.

"May I drive you home?"

"No, I want to stay here and help."

"Kelly, there's plenty of people on this. You being this worried won't help anything. Come on. It's late. Let's get home to your girls and we'll meet up at the office in the morning and meet up with this guys and we'll find Kris."

"What if it's too late by then?"

"The other women were missing for several days before they turned up. They have to deliver their babies before they are killed." Zeke said.

"What about the woman you found last? Who got her baby carved out? What if they do that to Kris?"

"That woman had put up a hell of a fight, she had broken fingers, a broken wrist, bruises in her face and on her arms and neck, cracked and broken ribs. Kris will not be so stupid that she'll put up a fight, she's smart enough to know that she has to let them do what they want to her, or else they'll kill her."

Kelly nodded. That was true. Kris knew that they would let her deliver her baby the natural way as long as she did what they told her.

"Come on, let's get you home." Sandra said, putting a hand on the small of Kelly's back.

"Wait, I want to make a phone call first." Kelly said, grabbing a hold of a phone. She was transfered around a little before finally getting a hold of who she wanted.

"Jenny, hi, Kelly Garrett. Sabrina's friend. Yeah, hi, how are you doing? No, not really. Kris has been kidnapped by a psychic and I need your help. I don't even know if you can do this, or if you have connections here and so on, but I thought I'd might give it a shot. Thanks. We have three men kidnapping blond, blue eyes, pregnant women, and after they delivered their babies they kill the mothers and takes off with the kids. We need to find the kids. Oh, no, Jenny, you don't need to- Oh, okay. Well, we appreciate any help we can get. Yes. You have my numbers? Call when you get here and I'll get you settled. Thank you so so much."

Kelly hung up the phone, turning towards the others.

"That was Jacali Craig, more often than not called Jenny. She's a friend of one of mine and Kris' friend, an old angel named Sabrina Duncan. Jenny's the woman we helped out with the drugs when we were with Sabrina the last time."

Everyone around the table nodded. They had all heard about shots being fired through the window, Kris having painful pre-labors, Kelly and Sabrina getting stoned, Tommy getting hurt due to Kelly's pranks, Jill and Kelly fighting, Jill crashing her car and the doctor's discovering a brain tumor within her brain. What a vacation.

"Anyway, she's a journalist and a researcher, and I'm not kidding, she can find out anything. She's taking the first plane here from San Diego to help us find the kids."

"Great." The gang chorused.

"Now may I take you home?" Sandra smiled, and Kelly finally gave in and nodded.

"You're moving on to your bed too." Joanna said, looking at Tommy, who jerked up his head.

"I'm not going to bed. I need to find Kris. She's my fiancé, and she's carrying my baby, and I need to find them!"

"Tommy, cool down. Getting upset won't help anyone." Zeke said sharply.

"Oh shut up! Didn't you hear me? I need to find them and I need to find them now!" Tommy snapped, raising to his feet, waving his arms around.

Zeke rose to his feet too, and put a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Go to bed. I don't care if you get any sleep or not, but you're going to bed, and one of us will be babysitting you if it's necessary. You can not help Kris or your baby if you're up the entire night. Let us work."

"But-"

"No buts! It's an order!"

Tommy clenched his jaw and then marched upstairs.

* * *

"Morning." Sandra said as she walked inside the office together with Melissa. Kelly didn't answer, she was standing by the coffee machine, but she had not put it on yet. She was just staring at it. Sandra put her hand on Kelly's arm and Kelly jumped high in alarm.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Sandra said, smiling slightly.

Kelly tried to make a smile, but she failed miserably.

"We'll get her back Kelly."

Kelly looked up at the angels, fighting the tears. She was so scared that Kris would lose her baby. She knew Kris would not be able to handle that, she would fall apart. And what if Kris was killed? It had been hard on Kelly the first time Kris died, she wasn't sure she could ever ever ever go through it again.

Kelly suddenly realized someone was missing.

"Where's Janet?"

Sandra and Melissa looked around, frowning.

"She's not here yet?"

Kelly shook her head, and Sandra walked up to the phone, dialing her number.

"There's no signal." She said, confused, hanging up the phone and the dialing her car. Several signals went, but no one answered.

"She's not in her car." Sandra said, hanging up the phone.

"Something's wrong, she has never ever been late to anything. And I'm sure that if she would get late she would call." Melissa said worried.

"Let's get to her place and make sure she's alright." Kelly said, grabbing her purse.

They all got into Sandra's car and they headed towards Janet's house. As they got there Sandra parked by the driveway and they all walked out of the car, confused looks on their face. Janet's fiancé, Paolo, was standing on the lawn, only dressed in a pair of boxers. There were clothes and random things all over the big lawn, and the window on the second floor was open.

"Jane, let's talk about this!" Paolo screamed, looking upwards towards the window.

Janet suddenly appeared in the window, holding a television in her hands.

"NO, not the TV! Janet, don't!"

Janet looked at him, mad as a bull, before she dropped the TV down, trying to hit him, but missed. The minute it hit the ground the screen broke. Paolo moaned loudly, grabbing his head with his hands.

The three women leaned against the car, just watching the show in front of them with grins spread across their faces. Janet was not just mad, she was pissed off, and now she was throwing everything he owned out of the window. The women watched her toss out a stereo, more clothes, shoes and personal belongings such as his keys.

"If I ever see you on my lawn again I will shot your balls off!" Janet then screamed, closing the window with a loud bang.

Paolo was standing still on the lawn, just staring up towards the window. He sighed, and picked up a pair of jeans, and pulled them on, followed by a t-shirt. He then began picking up thing, tossing them onto the back of his pick-up truck. As he turned towards the angels, he noticed for the first time that they were standing there. He didn't say anything, he just looked at them before he picked up the last of his things, got into the car and took off. The angels looked at each other before they walked up to the front door. They knocked, but realized that Janet would not open. Sandra pulled up her key and unlocked the door, and the three of them walked into the house.

"Didn't the message come through alright you son of a bitch?! Do you want to get shot!?" Janet screamed from upstairs, making her way down the stairs.

"Janet, it's us!" Melissa yelled for her.

Janet came down the last steps, and she put her gun back into the holster on her hip.

"Oh. Hi. Sorry."

"Were you really going to shot him?" Melissa asked with big eyes.

Janet just stared at her and walked passed them. Her face was bright red from anger, and she walked with hard steps as she continued into the kitchen, grabbing a box of juice out of the refrigerator, drinking right from the box before she put it back, slamming the door to the refrigerator as she was finished. She then stood still, her hands towards the refrigerator, closing her eyes, leaning her head forward, breathing hard. Sandra walked up to her, pulling her arms around Janet's stomach, leaning her chin towards Janet's shoulder. Janet took several deep breaths, tears beginning to fall down from her eyes. Sandra made her turn around, and Janet pulled her arms around Sandra too, and Sandra held her close as Janet began crying harder. Melissa walked up to them too, hugging Janet from behind. Sandra and Melissa held their friend hard for a long while before Janet began controlling her tears. Sandra and Melissa loosened their grip of her and helped her to sit down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Janet was still shaking slightly, and Melissa and Sandra sat down on the chairs. Kelly too walked up to them, sitting down by the table. Janet had her elbows on the table, forehead down towards her hands. Sandra slowly brushed the hair out of her face.

"Honey, what happened? What has he done?"

"It's more like a question of _who_ has he done." Janet whispered through her teeth.

"He cheated on you?" Sandra said with big eyes, she had always thought that Paolo was an honorable man.

Janet nodded slowly.

"He was doing her in the livingroom when I got home last night. We've been arguing the entire night." Janet said, looking up at her friends. "He confessed that it's not the first time."

"What an asshole." Sandra said, anger rising to the surface.

"Janet, why don't you take the day off?" Kelly said gently. "It looks like you can need some rest."

Janet shook her head. "No. I'd rather keep busy."

"But you haven't gotten any sleep tonight?" Melissa asked.

"No, I haven't, but let's get to work. I'm sorry I didn't call in about being late."

"Don't worry about that." Kelly said. "Okay, let's get to work, but if you feel that you need to take a break or leave early, you let me know, okay?"

Janet nodded slowly.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"No, please go on." Kelly smiled. "Do you have any coffee at home?"

"No, I'm sorry… I tossed it out." Janet said.

"I'll go out for some breakfast then." Kelly smiled, rising to her feet. Sandra handed her the car keys, and Kelly walked off.


	6. Clues

**Chapter 5**

_**Clues  
**_

After the angels had breakfast together at Janet's place, they all headed to the FBI headquarters. Everyone was sitting by their desks, talking in phones, taking notes, looking at pictures and used their computers. Tommy was standing next to a window, just staring out. He couldn't believe that Kris had been kidnapped. If he just had been a minute faster who could have prevented this. He didn't even want to think about what could be ahead in his future – a missing child and a murdered fiancé. No. He shook his head, he didn't want to see those pictures in front of him. They hurt too much to think about.

Tommy pulled up his wallet and had a look at the pictures inside of it. One of the pictures showed him and Kris just a few weeks ago, Kris had rolled up her sweater so the big belly was visible, and both Tommy and Kris had their hands on top of it, touching each others fingers. They also had their foreheads against each others, just looking each other in the eyes. Another FBI-agent had seen them through a window and couldn't help himself, he just had to take the picture.

Other picture were of them as teenagers, playing on the beach. Tommy had Kris up on his shoulder, holding onto her hard as she was laughing to him to put her down. They had spent endless hours and days on the beach, it wasn't just one time they even spent the entire night there, just watching the stars, listening to the ocean, making love to each other. Tommy closed his eyes and remembered a day many years ago.

* * *

_Tommy and four of his friends jumped out of the car, walking back to the trunk to get their surfboards. Tommy looked down towards the water, and his friends sighed._

"_Come on Tommy, just leave her alone for one second!"_

_Tommy spun around, looking at his friends. _

"_I wasn't looking after her."_

"_Of course you were. Come on, let's go down to the beach."_

_The guys walked down to the beach where about seven girls were already playing volley boll. Tommy waved at his girlfriend when he saw her, and she smiled back at him, waving. Bad choice by Miss Munroe, because the volley boll immediately hit her in the head, and she fell onto her back in the sand. The guys laughed and Tommy immediately punched on of them on his arm. _

"_Hey, shut up!"_

_Tommy gave them an angry look before he jogged over to Kris who was still on her back, some girlfriends were surrounding her. Tommy squeezed through in the same time as Kris sat up._

"_You okay?" Tommy asked._

_Kris smiled, and nodded._

"_She is now." One of the girls named Miranda said, and the others agreed laughing. _

_Kris smiled embarrassed as Tommy helped her to her feet. The guys walked over to the girls, and they all said their hellos. _

"_Hey, girls, are you up for some surfing?" One of the guys asked. _

"_Is that a challenge?" One of the girls, Anne, smiled. _

"_Of course it is honey."_

_"Don't `honey´ me Jack." _

"_Are you on the challenge or not?"_

"_Of course we are, but you now it's unnecessary, we'll beat you every time." _

"_You have too high thoughts of yourselves." _

"_I don't think so."_

"_Well. Prove it." Jack said to Anne, making a gesture towards the water. She smiled, pulled off her sweater to relieve a well toned body dressed in a bikini. She grabbed her surfboard and ran towards the water. It didn't take long before all of them were riding the waves, Kris and Tommy close to each other. _

_

* * *

_

"Tommy, how are you doing?"

Tommy looked up from the picture when Kelly's hand touched his arm.

"I'm scared Kelly. I can't lose her. It was hard enough to leave here after collage, I can't leave her again, and I can definitely not see her dead. What if they kill her Kelly? I don't know what I'll do."

"Tommy, let's not think those thoughts. Come on. Let's go and see what your teammates have found out."

Tommy nodded, brushing away some tears, following Kelly over to the conference room where his coworkers had begun to gather up.

"I have three male midwives that have been fired within the last year. I have their files here and I'm gonna go through them thoroughly, and I'll also go and speak with them personally." Joanna said, putting files on the table.

"Good, bring Peter with you."

Peter nodded to Zeke and Joanna.

"What do you got Peter?" Zeke then asked.

"The license plate on the van belonged to a man named Jonathan Martin. He lives alone, no friends, job or family that I can find, but I have an address. When Joanna and I are finished with the three midwives we can pay him a visit." Peter said.

"Hey, let's us go and talk to him, we'll save a little time." Melissa suggested and Zeke nodded.

"Good idea, we don't know how long time we got so we need every minute. Mica, have you gotten anything?"

"I'm looking over the pictures that Hammy brought me this morning." Mica added.

"Who's Hammy?" Sandra asked.

"He's a photographer, freelancer for different magazines. I asked him to the scene yesterday when we found the last woman, and he came, but he took pictures of all the people who was there looking instead of taking pictures of us. Criminals usually want to see what happens to their victims, keep updated with the news so they know when they need to be more careful."

The angels nodded. Good thought.

"Anyway, I'm looking through the pictures to see if anyone seems pleased."

"Good."

"José, how are you doing?" Zeke asked.

"I'm trying to find some connections except the obvious about our four victims and Kris. Haven't been able to find anything yet, but Margaret Cole was the only one who had a man in the picture. The others were going to be single mothers. They worked on low-income jobs, such as waitresses and jobs like that. I have a feeling that they chose Kris just because they saw her on our last crime scene."

"That's what I feared." Tommy said.

"Ms Garrett, the woman you spoke to on the phone last night, Ms Craig?"

"She'll call me the minute she'll land at the airport."

"Great. I talked to the police yesterday, they have checked out the neighborhood where they found Margaret Cole - she did run away from the place they kept her. The police found the basement she was being held in, but it was a rented place, the person rented it didn't leave any name and payed cash. By the time the police got there the men she ran away from had left. And I doubt that they would take Kris there, they know we're watching that place."

"These guys are smart, they would not get into trouble by going back to the same place when they know we know where she came from." Melissa agreed.

"Yeah. Well, let's split…"

Zeke was interrupted by the sound of the telephone. He walked over to it and answered. They all noticed his face turning slightly pale and he just said okay into the phone before he hung up and turned against the group. They all stared at him for several seconds before he spoke.

"Agents, Angels." Zeke said, trying to keep his breath steady. "We got another body."

* * *

**Come on guys! I know I keep begging for it, but reeally!? 94 readers to this story, almost 300 hits. And three people reviewing? That really doesn't seem fair now does it? :) Come on, bright up my dark and rainy night and give me something to smile about and I might even give you another chapter ;) **


	7. Shooting

**Yey! I love reviews, hahaha. Here's the next chapter ^^ Enjoy! Now I really have to get to bed. Seriously, why is it easier to write between 1-4 am than it is during the day? I don't think I'll ever figure that out ^^, **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6.**

_**Shooting**_

Kris hadn't gotten any sleep during the night. She had heard a woman scream in the room next door, and Kris just guessed that she was having hard contractions. Kris wanted to go out and help her, but the door was locked, there was no way she could get out. There was a small window in the room, but it was high up, and even if she didn't carry a huge stomach, she still wouldn't be able to even get her head through it.

The frequent screams, moans and groans had gone on all night, but when the morning rose they suddenly stopped. Kris could hear a baby cry through the thin walls, and Kris sighed with relieve for a minute – the baby had been born. The woman had made it through the delivery. Seconds later she heard how the door to that room was opened and people stormed inside. The woman began screaming, the baby began screaming, and the men began screaming. Kris began to cry when she could hear how the mother was separated from her baby, her scream of agony and pain was indescribable. Kris put her hands towards her ears, she didn't want to hear this. She didn't need to listen to it for long, only seconds later the screams stopped suddenly, after a loud crash had been heard. It then sounded like the woman was dragged out of the room, and Kris then heard two cars drive off outside.

Kris sat down on the bed in her room, crying and shaking hysterically. She didn't want to go the same way. She didn't want to deliver her baby here, by herself, without painkilling, without medical people or without Tommy and Kelly by her side. She didn't want her baby to be taken away from her and be send off to God knows where, and she didn't want to be killed.

Kris took a deep breath and brushed away some tears, knowing it was pointless – new ones just kept coming. She looked around in the room, again. A small room, with one door. There was a bed up by one of the walls, and there was a shelf filled with towels and different hospital things. Kris remembered that Margaret Cole had told her that one of the guys were a doctor, and Kris wondered if he had brought this things from the hospital. There was also a sink with a faucet in the room, and a big garbage can was standing under the sink. Kris had looked through the shelf, trying to find something to pick the lock with, but she hadn't found anything. She did find nightgowns, bathrobes and things like that. There were also machines up the wall, and a drawer filled with knives, scissors and scalpels. Kris was really feeling uneasy in this room, and she decided to just sit down on the bed and try to breathe normally. She needed to stay calm, she didn't want to cause herself to go into labor due to stress. She laid down towards the pillows and put her hands on her stomach, closed her eyes and thought of Tommy and Kelly, praying that they would find her in time.

* * *

"Do you think it's her?" Tommy whispered.

Zeke sat quiet, but Tommy could see that his knuckles were getting white from holding onto the steering wheel so hard.

"I hope not."

"It can't be, right?" Kelly asked from the backseat. "I mean, they wouldn't kill her before she had delivered her baby and she couldn't have delivered it so fast."

"Unless they…"

No one in the car could say it, but they were all thinking the same. Unless she put up a fight and they carved the baby out. In that case she could definitely be dead by now.

Tommy wasn't breathing as they pulled up to the scene. Kelly wasn't really breathing either. They were both crying, trying to keep hope up that it's not Kris who's lying dead in the woods, but what if it were? The drive there had seemed to take forever, and the closer they had gotten the more both Kelly and Tommy began thinking it was stupid to have come down here. What if it was Kris and they caught a look of her? That scene would then forever get stuck in their minds. Zeke stopped the car and looked over at Tommy and Kelly.

"You stay here, I'll go and check."

Kelly and Tommy nodded as Zeke walked out of the car. He waved for the others to stay in their cars as he walked away towards the cops that had found the body.

It seemed to take way too long before Zeke finally returned. Kelly and Tommy had stepped out of their car just like the others, and now they were all holding hands, supporting each other. Zeke looked up at the group, and smiled.

"It's not Kris." Zeke said to the group that all exhaled loudly.

* * *

Kelly, Sandra, Melissa and Janet were all in Sandra's car, on their way to Jonathan Martin, whom the van was registered too. The woman in the woods had been killed the same way, blunt force trauma to the head. She had delivered her kid this morning, the natural way. Blonde, blue eyes. Just like the others. Kelly had been so relieved when Zeke said it wasn't Kris, but the relief only lasted for a second. Kris was still missing, she was still out there somewhere, and the next body that showed up was probably her if they didn't do everything they could to prevent it.

Kelly hardly noticed when Sandra stopped the car on the street outside an apartment building. When Janet opened Kelly's side door, Kelly finally looked up.

"Oh." She sighed, unbuckled her seatbelt and walked out of the car. The four women walked inside the building, looked for the man's floor and then took the elevator upstairs.

* * *

"They are getting onto us. Those angels, they are not someone to joke around with." The clown said as he held onto the steering wheel of a blue ford.

"Maybe it's time we begin to eliminate them. Or at least give them something else to think about." The gorilla suggested, not liking that the four women had walked into his building. He had planned on changing his license plate to a phony one, but had forgotten about it when other things were on his mind. He cursed under his breath as he saw the light being turned on inside his apartment. He knew they wouldn't find anything there, it was an apartment he owned just to get suspicions off – he never stayed there.

"Sounds like a good idea." The skeleton agreed. "Let me do it. Let's take out that brunette-woman first, she seems to be the leader."

The skeleton pulled up a gun from his bag and loaded and unsecured it, pulled down the window to the car, and then waited for the angels to come back on the street.

* * *

"Nothing. This apartment is clean." Sandra said, putting a picture frame of a dog down on the table.

"It's too clean." Melissa said. "It's like they knew we were coming."

"Maybe they did." Kelly sighed.

"Well, where not getting anything here. Let's get back to the office and see if the others got anything." Janet said, and the others nodded in agreement. They were walking down the stairs, out of the building, when Melissa suddenly sprung into action.

"Kelly watch it!" She yelled, and grabbed Kelly by the shoulders and tossed both herself and Kelly down behind a car. Janet and Sandra tossed themselves down to, landing behind another car. Same second they fell, several gunshots were heard swishing through the air. Janet and Sandra saw the car that was firing at them, but since they also had shot the tires of Sandra's car, they would never be able to catch them. Instead they hurried over to Melissa and Kelly. Kelly was picking herself up from the ground, using the car she was next to as leverage. Second she got up into sitting position she noticed Melissa wasn't trying to get up, and she quickly fell down on her knees next to her.

"Melissa? Melissa?!" Kelly said scared as she rolled her over. She didn't see anything wrong at first, and she quickly unzipped Melissa's jacket to see if she found any bullet wound. What she did find was a Kevlar vest.

"Melissa? Have you been hit?"

Melissa tried to talk, but choke on the word, closing her eyes hard in pain.

"Where are you hit?" Kelly asked, searching for a wound. Melissa didn't answer, she rolled her eyes back into her head and began coughing blood, in the same time as Sandra and Janet came running, both of them pale white.

"Oh my God, Melissa!" Sandra said, throwing herself down next to them.

Janet turned in the middle of her move and ran to the car to call an ambulance. Kelly was still searching for the wound, and suddenly she spotted it. Blood was seeping out by her armpit, and Kelly realized that the bullet must have slipped in underneath the Kevlar vest when Melissa pulled up her hands to shove Kelly. The bullet wound was located under the vest. The vest sat tight, and it probably put pressure on the wound already. That was the good thing. The bad thing was that Melissa couldn't breathe, and she was coughing up dark blood. Kelly put her hand in under the vest, trying to locate the wound, but it was too tight. Kelly sighed and pressed down the vest instead, making Melissa moan loudly.

"Did you see who shot?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. A skeleton." Sandra said, trying to keep her voice steady. "But we couldn't go after, they blew my tires. We got the license plate though."

"Good, don't forget it."

"I don't think I'll ever will." Sandra said, keeping her hand on Melissa's forehead, turning her attention back to her. "Hey, Mel, can you hear me? You need to stay with us, okay? You'll be okay." Sandra said, trying to convince herself as tears began falling from her eyes, looking at her friend that had stopped coughing, and was now slipping into shock.

* * *

A minute later, which if you ask the angels took about an hour, paramedics pulled up. The angels moved out of the way and observed the paramedics that worked fast, and it didn't take long before Melissa, who was now unconscious and intubated, was loaded into the ambulance. Sandra looked worried at Kelly and Janet before she climbed in next to her, grabbing a hold of Melissa's hand.

"You go too. I'll talk to the police and meet you at the hospital later." Kelly said, putting her hand on Janet's back. Janet nodded slightly and got into the ambulance without a sound, and Kelly closed the doors of it, in the same time as a patrol car arrived to the scene.

* * *

**I promised you drama in this story, right? Well, of course there's more to come too ^^ Reeeeeeeeeview! **


	8. So different

**Chapter 7.  
**_**So different.**_

About twenty minutes later Kelly arrived to the hospital's waiting room. She found two very pale angels sitting in the couches, each holding a cup of coffee in their hands, staring down into the cups. Kelly sat down next to them, and they both looked up for a second when she arrived.

"Have you heard anything?"

Both Janet and Sandra shook their heads, and Kelly noticed that both of them were crying.

"Hey, angels, don't worry. She's in good hands, they will take care of her. Keep good spirits, okay?"

"You're right." Sandra smiled gently, brushing away some tears. "We need to keep good spirits."

"It just… hurts seeing her so bad." Janet said, biting her lower lip.

"I know, trust me. But let's just have some faith." Kelly smiled. The two angels nodded, sipping their coffees.

Kelly observed them slightly. She had gotten to know these three women pretty well the last couple of months, and she was amazed of how good friends they were, because they were so different from each other.

Sandra Olsen, who was sitting next to Kelly, the perky blonde, with intense blue eyes that Kelly had noticed shifted color depending on the light. When it was a little darker, they were ocean blue, a deep, dark blue color, but when the light hit them, they got icy light blue. They also had a very dark circle around them, creating a fantastic contrast. She had been born and raised in Tromsø, a town with a fantastic location in the northern parts of Norway which she often spoke about. Especially she missed the Northern lights that occurred frequently, one of the most amazing weather phenomenons in the world.

She moved to New York when she was 17 and worked as an au pair for a few years before she went to Washington and begun studying at the Police Academy. She loved animals and had two smaller dogs at home, and she also had cats and a parrot that talked more than she did. She went horseback riding as often as she could, but didn't have any horse of her own for now.

She was evidently a master in winter sports, having won several championships in skiing, snowboarding and skating. Born on a Norwegian mountain, who could possibly be surprised? Her mother tongue was Norwegian, but as most Norwegian people, she understood Swedish and some Danish too. She had learned English and French in school, and was now studying Spanish in her spare time. She saw talking different languages as a way of meeting people and connecting with people from other countries, and that way she made new friends and experiences.

The woman in the other chair, Janet Wanner, was a tough street kid, and Kelly had noticed quickly that she was a darn good sharpshooter, she had never missed a target during all the practices they had done together. Her father had been an alcoholic that beat her whenever he got the chance, and her mother had split while when Janet was too young to remember her. Janet had been in a gang during her teen years and held a juvenile and police record longer than Ella's wish list for Christmas, but after spending four months in a female prison for vandalism, she decided to straighten herself up. She joined the army, and after a few years there she joined the Police Academy.

She was the oldest of the three Angels, turning 26 within a few months. Kelly had always thought that Janet reminded her of herself in so many ways, a woman who had grown street wise, since she had no other choice. She had black belt in several different fighting sports, martial arts and she definitely knew how to kick ass. Kelly had gotten used to Janet's black wardrobe. She only wore black clothes – black pants, black sweaters and black shoes. It fitted with her pitch black hair and dark eyes that were always surrounded by dark eyeshadow. But it fitted Janet, it fitted her personality. She was not the "cute" type. She was the cold type. Sandra handled the part of the cutie very well, and there were some things she said and did that reminded Kelly a lot about the Munroe sisters.

The woman who right now was being tended to in a trauma room, Melissa Joan Bouvier, mostly called Mel by the other two girls, was the most quiet of them. She didn't say much, the conversations were mostly kept going by Sandra, but even with clients, the questions rarely came from her. But the answers did. She had a mastermind, it worked fast and Janet had once told Kelly that Melissa has an IQ that would make her fit right in with Mensa. And that was easily noticed when she began digging among the clues. She was almost always the one who found out the solution.

She had once told Kelly that her quiet behavior came from having deaf parents, she had grown up here in Washington with basically only speaking sign language. She had talked in school and with her friends, but she was always very quiet. She had long, straight brown hair, pretty much the same color as Kelly, that she usually tucked in behind her ears when it kept falling down into her eyes. She didn't wear a lot of makeup and was always dressed in very political and formal clothes, most of the times suits.

But Kelly felt that somewhere inside of her, someone longed to get out. Someone was screaming inside of her. Kelly had several times noticed the neon colored blouses hidden under a sweater, striped socks in different colors, and so on. It was just details, but details can play a big part in things sometimes. Melissa's biggest interest was art, she painted and sold pictures herself, she had studied art before the Police Academy and she was part-owner in an art gallery downtown. It was going well, so Melissa was also the one in the group with the money. It hadn't been just one time that she'd walked into the office wearing a new Louis Vuitton bag.

They were all so different from each other, but complimented each other so well, and had evidently been inseparable best friends for 4 years now.

When Sandra and Janet suddenly rose to their feet, Kelly realized there was a doctor on his way towards them. Kelly rose too.

"You're here with Ms Bouvier, right?"

The trio nodded, Kelly noticed that Sandra and Janet grabbed a hold of each other's hands.

"Yes, how is she?" Sandra asked, and even tough Kelly was standing behind them, she could hear the worry in Sandra's voice.

"It's still too early to say. We've been able to stabilize her for a brief moment, but we need to bring her up to surgery, she's already on her way up. I'm here to offer you a chance to wait in another waiting room, where it's calmer and the seats are a little more comfortable."

The three women nodded, and followed the doctor. Janet quickly moved up next to him. She didn't have to ask for it, he began talking anyway.

"I can't tell you much, but unfortunately, I don't think the odds are on her side. The bullet hit in the right side of the chest, passing through the right lung before stopping about two inches from the heart. She should be dead already, but she's not, she's a very strong lady. Providing she makes it through surgery I'd say she'll recover nicely, but the surgery is very risky. We'll do everything we can, I promise you that, but as I said, the odds are not on her side."

The gang got into an elevator, and Kelly put her hand on Sandra's shoulder as her tears began pouring out even more.

"We've managed to get some of the finest doctors in the East Coast here, if anyone can help her, we can." The doctor continued, stepping out of the elevator on another floor, beginning to walk towards the waiting room. As they got there, the doctor turned towards the women. "I'll do everything I can. I promise. And I can tell you one other thing – the fact that you didn't remove her vest probably saved her life. Ladies."

The doctor quickly disappeared down a hallway and Sandra and Janet sat down in new couches, a little more comfortable than the yellow plastic chairs down in the ER.

"I'm gonna call Zeke Mount." Kelly said, giving Janet's shoulder a friendly pat as she walked by, up to the phones.

"Zeke Mount, FBI."

"Hi. It's Kelly Garrett."

"Why haven't you called, did it take that long at Martin's apartment? Did you find anything?"

"One of my girls was shot, she's in surgery and it's not looking too good. I have a license plate for you to check out though."

"Oh my God." Zeke breathed. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, just keep looking for Kris."

"You call me the minute she's out of surgery. In mean time we'll check the plate, what's the number?"

* * *

Kelly was in the phone speaking to Charlie, about four hours later, when the doctor appeared in the room. Janet and Sandra immediately quit playing the cards that they had bought down in the gift shop to keep them busy and to have something to do to make sure they didn't freak out, and now they raised to their feet. Kelly hung up the phone, and walked towards them. Kelly had read many people in her life, and she tried to read the doctor's expression, but she couldn't.

"How is she doctor?" She decided to just ask instead.

"She's still alive. She made it through surgery. She flatlined two times, but we got her back."

The three women sighed for a second before the doctor continued.

"But her lung is not looking too good, she can't breathe by herself yet so we still have her on the ventilator, and she will probably be on it for quite some time, depending on how well she's healing. But at least she's still with us."

"Can we see her?" Janet asked carefully.

"Sure, come here." The doctor said, showing them the way into a private room. "But we have her heavily sedated and we will keep her that way until we know she's out of danger. She's in here. I… I want to prepare you that she has a lot of tubes and wires attached to her. Remember she just got out from a very critical surgery, and we're monitoring her very close. I just don't want you to get shocked. She doesn't look very well."

The trio nodded, Janet and Sandra were holding hands as they walked into the room. Sandra and Janet stopped dead in the tracks just inside the door. That was not their friend lying in the bed. That had to be someone else. Their friend was radiant, had a nice complexion and was powerful and strong. The pale, weak person on the bed was hardly visible below all the machines. She had a blue tube coming up from her throat, helping her breathe, and all three women could feel their stomachs turning.

"What's that for?" Sandra asked, and pointed to the tube coming out of the ribcage.

"It's a chest tube, we need to drain the fluid out of the pleural space."

"So the tube goes into her lung?" Janet asked, swallowing hard as she sat down next to her friend.

"No, it goes in the chest cavity." The doctor explained, in the same time as a nurse looked inside the room.

"Doctor, we need your help."

The doctor nodded, and quickly turned to the angels.

"You sit here for a while. I'll be back later. Excuse me."

The three women nodded as the doctor left the room. Sandra and Janet sat down on each side of their friend, carefully taking her hands. Kelly sat down next to Sandra, putting her hand on Sandra's shoulder. They all sat quiet, just watching their friends chest move up and down, and the room was dead quiet except the sound of the monitors constant beeping, which probably could drive anyone crazy but in the same time had a very calming effect. As long as they beeped regularly everything was okay.


	9. Harbor

**Chapter 8.**_**  
Harbor**_

Kris was pacing in the room when the door suddenly slammed open, and Kris felt her heart jump up into her throat, making it hard to breathe, when she saw three men walk inside. They had on masks, and two of them held knives in their hands.

"Hello Miss Agent." One of them said, closing and locking the door safely behind him. "If you're nice and cooperates, we promise that no one will get hurt."

Kris didn't believe them for a second, she was tightening her fists into hard balls, preparing herself for what was about to happen. Only that it happened earlier than she'd imagined, and the three men were so much stronger than her. She had nothing to say against them, they grabbed her and shoved her onto the bed, strapping her down to it by strapping her arms to the bed. One of the men grabbed held a knife towards her throat, while the other man held a knife towards her tummy.

"Now, listen here Miss Agent." The third man said, pulling on a pair of gloves. "If you keep calm and relaxed, everything will go smoothly and you won't get hurt. But if you starts messing with us, trying to keep us from what we're doing, we will perform a c-section right here and now, no anesthesia or painkilling. You would probably bleed to death pretty quickly, and you know I'm not joking, you've seen the body we dumped, I'm sure of it. Bottom line is that we really don't care what happens to you, we just want your baby, okay?"

Kris tried to relax but she was screaming inside. She knew she had to do what they told her, she had to, for her baby's sake. If they killed her right now, she would never see or hold her baby, and she could not keep it safe either. So instead, Kris closed her eyes, not wanting to see what they did to her, tears pressing their way out through the eyelids. She kept her eyes closed, but she could feel what they were doing. She could feel them pulling her sweatpants and underwear off, and the man that had talked separated her legs.

"Now, Miss Agent, don't worry, I know what I'm doing, being a doctor and all that." The man said, and Kris forced herself to look up at him. "I'll place hormones around your cervix to help you open up a little, induce labors, and prepare your body for what's coming. Luckily your baby has moved down nice, at least the baby is prepared to see the world."

Kris closed her eyes again, the tears that were streaming out made it impossible to see anything. The men laughed at her, and she could feel the third man between her legs. He wasn't hurting her, but she wanted nothing else but to get rid of him. He worked fast and when they untied her, she kept still in the bed.

"There are nightgowns and other things here on the shelves, help yourself." The men smiled, before disappearing out of the room. Kris stayed in the bed, feeling weak and tired, exhausted. She rolled onto her side, wrapping her arms around the stomach, pulling her legs up, and she began singing slightly as she rocked back and forth, still crying.

" _Hush, little baby, don't say a word, mama's going to buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird won't sing, mama's going to buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns brass, mama's going to buy you a looking glass. If that looking glass gets broke, mama's going to buy you a billy goat. If that billy goat won't pull, mama's going to buy you a cart and bull. If that cart and bull turns over, mama's going to buy a dog named Rover. If that dog named Rover won't bark, mama's going to buy you a horse and cart. If that horse and cart falls down, you'll still be the sweetest one in town..."_

_

* * *

_

Kelly sat at the FBI-office, phone against the ear. Her fingers were drumming towards the desk, and everyone who walked by could see that Kelly was nervous. When she heard a voice in the other end of the phone, she couldn't prevent the tears from seeping out.

"Oh, Jill."

Kelly put her free hand towards her eyes when the tears began streaming out, and she cursed herself, she needed to control her emotions or else she would never get any work done.

"Kelly, what's the matter? Is anything wrong with Kris?"

"Yeah… She's been kidnapped… I lost her…"

"Kelly, take a deep breath. I can't understand what you're saying."

Kelly took a few deep breaths, trying to control the tears.

"Kris' team has a quite awful case, three men are kidnapping blonde, blue-eyed, pregnant women and let them deliver their babies by themselves before they kill them and take the kids away. They've found four women this far, one of them are under police custody at the hospital. Anyway, I was supposed to drive Kris home the other day and just as we were getting out of the car a van pulled up besides us… put chloroform towards my mouth and nose and… then… took Kris away."

Kelly could hear Jill breathe in the other end of the line.

"The FBI are on it, they have a lot of clues and are now trying to put it all together."

"What about your angels? Are they on it too?"

"Melissa was shot a few hours ago. She's in an sedated coma at the hospital. The angels wanted to stay with her for a while."

"Oh God… Do you think whoever took Kris shot her?"

"I strongly believe that yes. The FBI is running the license plate on the car where the shots came from. But Jill, I feel so bad. First I lose Kris, and then Melissa gets shot for saving me."

"What?"

"She tossed herself in front of me and pushed me down, and that's when she got hit."

"Kelly, it wasn't your fault that she tossed herself in front of you, and I'm sure that she's not blaming you. Don't worry, she'll be okay, and you guys will find Kris in time. I'm sure of it. You have too."

"Jill, are you coming here?"

"I'm driving tonight and I can't back out now. If I'll screw the race up I'll be on the plane over there immediately."

"Jill, you don't have to come, I don't blame you if you wants to keep racing. You missed out so much and I know this is your last season. Stay and I'll promise to keep you updated all the time. There's really not much either you or even I can do here, the FBI got it all covered."

"Um, okay. Sure you'll be okay then?"

"Yeah." Kelly said, taking a deep breath. "I'll be okay."

* * *

Kelly hung up the phone a minute later and put her head into her hands. _I'll be okay._ Gosh. Who was she to make such promises? There was no way she could keep that promise if anything happened to Kris or Melissa didn't survive.

"Guys, I've got something!"

Kelly looked up when Peter motioned for them all to gather round, which they quickly did.

"We found traces of blood in the basement where Margaret Cole had hidden. The DNA matches Jonathan Martin. I also checked him up more thoroughly, he has another apartment close to the harbor." Peter said. "I'm gonna go and check it up."

"I'll go with you." Kelly said determined.

"You sure you're up to it?"

"Yes. Please, let me help."

Peter looked up at Kelly, then looked around at his coworkers, then back at Kelly.

"Okay."

Kelly and Peter took their things and walked down to Peter's car. He walked to the back of it and pulled out a bulletproof vest which he handed to Kelly. She just nodded and put it on, then pulled her jacket over it, and got into the car.

* * *

Not long thereafter they reached the apartment Peter had found out. Kelly searched for the blue ford but didn't see it, and they walked inside. They walked up to the right floor and knocked the door.

"Jonathan Martin, this is the FBI! Open up the door or we'll break it down!" Peter said, not really obeying rules. One of his teammates was in trouble and they didn't have time for warrants.

When nothing was heard from the other side Peter prepared himself to kick it down. Kelly immediately stopped him.

"Let me pick the lock. He'll never know someone was in here. If he noticed us breaking in he'll might get mad and kill Kris."

Peter nodded.

"Good thinking. Go ahead."

Kelly pulled up some equipment from her purse and within a few seconds the door opened. Kelly and Peter walked in, and immediately froze at the scene. There were about five cribs in the livingroom. But all of them were empty.

* * *

After checking around after more things they gave up, they hadn't found anything except the cribs. At least now they knew where they took the kids before they dropped them off, or whatever they did to them. As they got into the car, the phone was buzzing. Peter answered it, said a few sentences and hung up.

"Your friend Ms Craig has landed in Washington, Zeke said you were down in the harbor and she had evidently answered "awesome, that's exactly where I wanted to meet her." So I guess we're staying here, maybe not exactly outside this house though."

"Yeah." Kelly nodded, and Peter drove off, stood by the entrance.

It didn't take long before a taxi drove in at the harbor, stopped and Jenny walked out of it. She quickly looked around and Kelly walked out of the car.

"Jenny!"

Jenny turned around, smiled and jogged towards Kelly. They hugged and they both got back into the car.

"Jenny, this is Peter… eh…"

"Thompson." Peter smiled and shook Jenny's hand.

"I'm Jacali Craig, please call me Jenny. You're with Kris' team?"

"Yes, I am."

"What do you got Jenny?" Kelly asked, wanting to speed everything up a little.

"After you called I called a friend of mine. He works here at the harbor and I talked to him when I landed, and evidently he saw three men with a baby last night get onto one of the boats. He didn't dare do anything to them – he has no police training or so, he's just a fisherman. And they were three to one, and they were armed. He would have gotten killed immediately."

Kelly and Peter agreed.

"Anyway, instead of fighting them he took his boat and followed them. He watched them drop off the baby a few sea miles from here."

"Well, let's go there." Kelly said.

"Absolutely." Tommy nodded. "But then we need a boat."

"Oh, don't worry, Morgan, my friend that is, has his boat here and he promised he'll take us out and show us where they dropped the kid off."

"Perfect."

"Slip 48." Jenny smiled and they drove over there.

Peter drove, and Kelly looked back at Jenny.

"I can't thank you enough for this."

"Let's say we're even. You helped me with Kino, come on, you got stoned for my sake!" Jenny laughed, and Kelly couldn't help but to laugh too.

"Kelly, I've only met you for a few days but I really like all of you. And you know – friends of Sabrina's are friends of mine."

"I agree with you on that one."

"You didn't even hesitate to help me out, of course I don't hesitate to help you guys out. Let's find Kris before it's too late."

Kelly nodded. She liked the sound of that.

* * *

Only a few minutes later Peter pulled over the car at the right slip number and they all walked out of the car. There was an old fisherman, with the boots, hat, coat and everything, standing next to an old tow-boat. Jenny hugged him closely when they met.

"Guys, this is Morgan. Morgan, this is Kelly Garrett and Peter Thompson."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Morgan smiled. "Come on, let me show you where I saw them."

Morgan jumped onto the boat and helped Jenny and Kelly onto it, Peter didn't need his help. Morgan walked up into the cabin and turned the boat on, and drove out from the slip.

"Thank you so much for helping out sir. You don't know what it means to me." Kelly said as she sat down behind him.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's not like I have anything else to do, a little adventure is always longed for. And if Jacali asks for my help, I'm sure to give it to her."

Jenny smiled at him before sitting down next to Kelly.

"You're a prince Morgan."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled.


	10. The boats

**Chapter 9**_**  
The boats**_

The towboat didn't go fast, Kelly wished they had rented a motorboat instead, but they finally got to the place where Morgan had seen the men last night. Kelly, Peter and Jenny got out of the car and carefully walked over to the building. Peter and Kelly had their guns raised and was carefully looking around for any sign of life, Jenny was hiding behind Peter. The man was 6,5 foot tall, and had a very well toned body after have been to the army for many years. Jenny who was way shorter and thinner had no problem hiding herself behind him. As they came up to the building Kelly quickly picked the lock and they walked inside quietly, still guns held high. No sign of any people. It was completely dead. Kelly looked around, it was high in the roof, and there was a canal going into the building, with lots of machines hanging from the rood. Probably a place where you can work with the boat Kelly thought.

By the sound of a baby crying, all three people turned around. They all hurried to the sound and opened up a door into what looked like an office. Kelly and Peter still had their guns drawn but put them down at the sight of three babies, sleeping in cribs. One of them was crying, and Kelly instantly walked up to the baby and pulled the boy up into her arms.

"Hush little boy, don't cry. We're gonna get you safe."

* * *

In the same time, in a different part of town, Kris was nervously pacing in the small room, when suddenly a pain shot through her. It felt like pressure in the back, pain in the front as her stomach tightened, and Kris pulled her arm around her stomach, the other hand grabbed onto the wall. Kris pressed her hand towards the stomach, and she realized how hard it was, and she knew that this was not good.

"No, no, no, no, not yet, please… Baby, you need to stay where you are, please…"

The baby had no plans on staying inside, seconds later the water broke, and Kris had to grab onto the wall with both her hands to not fall, her legs were shaking.

"No baby, no, you can't come out yet, it's not time yet. Not here. Not now. Please…"

Kris slid down into the bed and put her head into her hands and cried. She didn't want to deliver the baby by herself, she wanted the others with her. This was not how it was supposed to be. She looked up and dried her tears, reminded herself that getting panicked wouldn't help anything. She looked over to the window, but couldn't see anything but water outside of it.

"Kelly, where are you?" Kris whispered.

* * *

Kelly put the baby boy back into the crib when he'd fallen asleep.

"What are we going to do with them?" Kelly asked.

"Well, since we're this long out on sea I'm guessing they are selling the babies. If we take them, we need to make sure we find Kris before they discover the babies are missing, if they do they will go straight back to Kris and kill her, I'm sure of it." Peter said, and the others nodded. "If we leave them here we can watch them and see what they are doing to the babies and we might get a lead on who's buying the babies too. We can take them in action."

"Good idea, but I think we need another boat for that." Kelly suggested.

Morgan looked at her and Kelly smiled gently.

"I love the boat Morgan, we just need a faster. And what if this gets packed up with bullet holes, you wouldn't want that to happen, right?"

"No, of course not." Morgan said with big eyes, gently smoothing the railing.

"Let's get back to the harbor and get a boat and backup here." Peter said and they all walked out of the building.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Kelly, Jenny and Peter was on a rented motorboat, on a far distance from the building they had been to earlier, but they could still see it with the help of binoculars. Zeke and Tommy were on another boat, and Mica, Joanna and José was on a third boat, all of them far away from each other, but all of them could see the building and all of them kept contact through the walkie-talkies. They didn't need to wait for long. About an hour after they had all gotten there, a boat pulled up to the building, and three men walked out. Joanna, Peter and Zeke all identified two of them as Martin and Hoyt.

"Stand ready, but no one moves without my permission." Zeke said in the walkie.

The three men came out of the building about twenty minutes later, all of them holding a baby each. Just minutes later another boat pulled up to the shore, and five men were visible on the boat. Three of them leaned over the railing and grabbed the kids, one of the men handed Hoyt two suitcases. Payment.

"Let's move. Slowly. We don't want them to hurt the kids. And we want everyone alive, but if you have to shot, for God's sake shot." Zeke said calmly in the phone, in the same time as he moved his boat towards the building. As he got closer – Peter and José driving the other boats – he turned on the speaker and grabbed a hold of his microphone.

"Everybody stand still. This is the FBI. You are surrounded."

But no one of the others agreed on standing still. Everyone got into their boats and quickly accelerated.

"Try to shot their tanks!" Zeke yelled in the walkie as he steered after the buyers and accelerated too. "José, follow me, Peter, try to stop the three men!"

"On it!" Peter said in the walkie as he drove after the three men. Jenny ran and hid, she didn't have any gun or safety vest and decided that it was better to hide. As Peter drove closer, Kelly pulled up her gun and began firing rounds at the three men, completely pissed off. These guys had Kris. They knew where she was. And she needed to find her. As Kelly began firing, two of the men began firing, while the third kept driving. One of the men fell back on the boat as Kelly got a hit. She smiled happily to herself, but the joy didn't last for long.

Kelly stumbled backwards when she felt a bullet hit her in the chest with high force, she gasped for air and as she fell backwards she tripped over the railing and fell into the water. As she landed in the water, her first thought was not to get up to the surface, her first thought was the pain in the chest. She just waited for the water around her to turn red, but it didn't happen. The shock had made her forget her surroundings, and suddenly the cold water got to her and she realized she needed to get to the surface. She was running out of air. But the currents were strong, and she had no idea which way she was supposed to swim to get up. The currents threw her around and she had no idea which way was up and which way was down. She didn't have the strength to fight it. Frantically she just began stroking with her arms, kicking with her legs. She needed to get at some direction. The light was nowhere and the water stung in her eyes. Kelly began to panic, she had no more air in her lungs, and she was nowhere near the surface.

_`Garrett, you can't die like this, it's ridiculous! Get yourself to the surface!´_ Kelly screamed at herself.

But it was not like that helped. The surface was still not even close, and Kelly couldn't help herself anymore. Her body screamed as the cold water ran through her throat, into her lungs, and she couldn't do anything to stop the darkness that was surrounding her.

* * *

**Cliffies, I know you love them ^^, **


	11. Escaping

**Chapter 10**_**  
Escaping**_

Tommy and Zeke were pulling up with their motorboat as they watched how Kelly stumbled backwards into the water. They had pulled the others over already and they were all safely handcuffed to their boat, waiting for the police to come and pick them up, and the babies to be taken care of. Now they speed up towards Pete, whose boat had stopped as the others drove off. Zeke stopped the boat and by the time they stood still, Tommy was already leaning over the railing, looking down into the water, trying to see Kelly. They looked after her for a second, but realized that she was not coming back up. Tommy gave Zeke a panicked look before he pulled off his jacket and did a nice swan dive into the water. Zeke decided to try to accelerate after the other boat, but his boat didn't start when he turned the key. He quickly looked the boat over, noticing the bullet holes in the tank. No fuel. They were not going anywhere. Zeke cussed high as he walked back towards the railing, looking for Tommy and Kelly. Peter and Jenny ran to the railing too, leaning over, both of them staring into the water with panic. Tommy suddenly broke through the surface, cussed loudly as he took a deep breath and then disappeared under water again.

"I'll call the coast guard." Zeke yelled over to the others, who nodded without taking the eyes off the water.

Jenny and Peter kept staring at the water, holding their breaths, praying that Tommy would find her, and soon. She had been down there way too long now.

"Come on Tom, get her up!" Peter whispered, and as if Tommy had heard him, he came through the water, holding onto Kelly with a tight grip. Peter and Jenny immediately hurried to the ladder and Peter grabbed the unconscious body from Tommy and easily pulled her up on deck. He put his fingers at her neck, but didn't find a pulse. He unzipped her jacket and quickly pulled off the Kevlar vest, noticing the bullets stuck right by the heart in the vest. Good thing he gave that to her he though for a second before he begun CPR. In the same time Zeke hurried over to the railing of his boat, as Tommy climbed up on the other boat.

"You got her?" Zeke yelled.

"Yeah, but she's not breathing and there's no pulse." Tommy said, pulling his fingers through his wet hair, kneeling next to Kelly and Peter. Jenny had backed off and was now sitting down, crying.

"The coastguard is on their way." Zeke said, wanting to get over to that boat, but wasn't in the mood for swimming, and it was not like he could help much more anyway.

"Let me take over Pete." Tommy said, noticing that Peter was getting tired from making chest compressions. Peter sat back as Tommy took over, making chest compressions and doing mouth-to-mouth, before checking her pulse, cussed and then kept doing compressions.

"Kelly, come on! Don't do this to us, come on!"

They all, except Tommy, looked up when they heard a boat arriving, and the coastguard pulled over next to their boat. In the same time as the medics began climbing onto the boat, Kelly inhaled deeply and began coughing up water. Everyone exhaled as Tommy and Peter helped Kelly roll up on her side, and then moved away to let the medics work on her.

* * *

"Take a deep breath for me?"

Kelly took a deep breath and the doctor smiled pleased as he listened to her lungs.

"Great, another one?"

Kelly took another breath, and went into a coughing fit. Tommy handed her a glass of water which she happily accepted as the doctor put the stethoscope around his neck.

"It sounds good, the heart rhythm is still a bit irregular and your breathing's a bit shallow but it's already clearing up. Just rest for a few hours or so and I'll release you then." The doctor smiled and left the room.

It was about an hour since Kelly had nearly drowned, and she was now sitting up in a hospital bed hooked up on an ECG-machine, Jenny and Tommy in chairs next to her. Her heart rhythm had been very irregular, probably due to the bullet shot from close range that had hit so close to the heart. Kelly had thanked Peter several times already for giving her the vest, and thanked both him and Tommy for saving her life. Now she was feeling a lot better, and she just wanted out of here so she could keep looking for Kris.

"So, what happened after I fell over board?" Kelly whispered. Her throat and chest hurt badly, but she pushed the pain aside.

"They took off. They blew both our boats' tanks, we weren't able to follow them. They definitely know what they are doing. But we will find them again, now that we know who two of them are." Tommy said.

"Do we?"

"Yeah, the doctor's name is Marcus Hoyt. He lost his license about six months ago due to inappropriate behavior." Tommy said. "We managed to find a connection to him and Jonathan Martin, they are good friends. Hoyt was also on scene when we found the woman that had died from the C-section, and he was there when we found the last woman. We have him on several pictures. And he's registered on the blue ford that you saw that shot Melissa."

"Okay. How do we find him?" Kelly asked, coughing slightly.

Jenny handed her a glass of water, but Kelly shook it off.

"I've had enough water for the rest of my life, thanks" Kelly smiled.

Tommy grinned at Kelly.

"You shot the clown, I saw it."

Kelly looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah I did, it took in the right shoulder."

"We notified all hospitals and harbor doctors and so on, if he goes to a hospital we will get him."

"What if he doesn't go to a hospital? We know that Hoyt is a doctor."

"A gynecologist, not an ER-doctor."

"Still, I doubt that they will risk anything."

"We'll see. Whatever they do, we will get them and we will find Kris. At least we have the kids and the buyers are in custody."

"Has Margaret Cole gotten her son back?"

"They are checking the babies DNA to see which one of them is hers first."

Kelly nodded and leaned back to the pillows. She didn't have time to lie here.

* * *

"I need to get to a doctor." Alan Parrish said as he clutched his right shoulder, getting into the blue ford.

"I've been a doctor, you have to settle for that."

Parrish sighed and leaned back into the car.

"Try not to bleed on the seats." Hoyt said as he got in behind the wheels.

"Are you kidding me!? I've been shot here!"

"Just shut up! The FBI is definitely on us now. They might even know who all of us are by now. We need to kill their agent and skip the country. We have the money and with the agents baby we'll be rich enough to leave for good."

"We need to help Parrish before we kill her." Martin said, looking back to the backseat were Parrish was about to pass out from the blood loss.

"Yeah. He's got all connections, we can't let him die." Hoyt sighed. "We'll take him to my place, and you help me stabilize him. Once we're finished you go and kill the agent. Unless the kid is almost out, then let her finish it."

* * *

Kelly was sitting in the bed when Zeke, José, Mica, Joanna and Peter walked into the room.

"How are you feeling Kelly?" Zeke asked.

"I'm fine." Kelly smiled, just wanting to get out of there.

"Good to hear. We have a lead on where they are." Zeke smiled.

"You do?"

"Yeah. A friend of mine followed them when they reached the harbor. He followed them to an apartment on 16th, building seven. He's watching them, they all went into the house. We're going over there in several cars to make sure if they go anywhere, we'll follow."

Kelly sat up in the bed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"I'm going too."

"Not until your doctor releases you."

"I need to be there if you find Kris! I lost her, I need to find her, I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Kelly yelled angrily, she had definitely gotten her voice back by now, it had been two hours since she had been hospitalized.

"Yes you can, as long as you haven't been released, you're staying here."

"But, you cow, I want to be with Kris, is that so hard to understand!? I need to be there, I can not stay here!" Kelly mouthed back, and when she saw the FBI boss' angry eyes staring back at her she bit her lip. "Sir."

He rolled her eyes, and then walked out of the room.

"Everyone, you're with me. Garrett, you stay here."

Tommy gave her a sympathetic smile and then left the room together with everyone else. Kelly sighed and leaned back into the bed, before a thought struck her mind.

"Jenny, do you think you can do me a favor?"

"Anything."

Kelly reached for her bag, and pulled out her house keys. She grabbed a napkin and a pen and wrote down three addresses.

"I need you to pick up the girls, take them to my house."

"I'll do that. You sure you'll be okay by yourself here?"

"Of course. Please just take care of them so I don't have to worry about them."

"I will." Jenny smiled and then left the room.

Kelly smiled devilish as she watched Jenny leave, and then she carefully pulled out the IV, ripped off the ECG, grabbed her bag with her wet clothes and other things, and hurried out of the room before a nurse had any chance of getting there. She jogged down the hall and found a closet where she found some green scrubs that she quickly changed into, then took the elevator up two more floors, and walked into Melissa's room where she found her two angels. There was also an elderly couple in the room, sitting on Melissa's right side. The woman was holding onto Melissa's hand, carefully stroking her hair. Neither she nor the man seemed to have noticed Kelly entering the room, but the angels did. They looked her from down and up, confused looks on their faces.

"Why are you wearing scrubs?" Sandra asked.

"Oh, nothing, got shot and almost drowned. I need your help."

The angels were just staring at her, and for the first time, the couple looked up too. Sandra looked at them, then signed to them. The couple rose to their feet and shook hands with Kelly.

"Kelly, this is Melissa's mother Clara and her father John. Don't worry talking to them, they are amazing at reading lips." Sandra smiled, and Kelly smiled at her and then at the parents.

"It's nice meeting you, I wish the circumstances could have been different though." Kelly then said.

Clara smiled at Kelly, and then both she and John turned to Sandra. Sandra signed to them, Clara signed some back, and the elderly then walked back to the bed and sat down.

"You speak sign language?" Kelly asked.

"Some, just the basics. She told me to tell you that's it's nice to meet you too, she's heard a lot about you." Sandra smiled.

Kelly smiled, then turned serious.

"I can really need your help, we're kinda getting a lead on where Kris is, but I don't have a car here."

Sandra signed to Melissa's parents and they nodded and smiled, and the angels followed Kelly. Kelly looked carefully to her right and left before walking out into the hallway, and then walked with quick steps down the hall.

"Kelly? Are you hiding from someone?" Sandra asked confused. Kelly didn't answer, she just got into the elevator and they took it down to the parking floor. Kelly walked quickly to Janet's car and they all got in, Kelly in the passenger seat, Sandra in the back.

"Where are we going?" Janet asked.

"16th." Kelly answered, looking out of the window.

"Kelly, what has happened, what's going on?" Sandra asked.

"We found the babies, we caught the buyers, the three baboons got away because they shot up our boats. One of them hit me in the chest, but luckily I was wearing a Kevlar, but the force sent me flying over the railing and I think I passed out in the water, don't remember much. Tommy pulled me up and performed CPR and then the coastguard took me to the hospital. Now the FBI is watching this house, and I want to watch it too. Soon someone will leave and go to Kris and we'll follow. Stay on the back side of it."

"Kelly?" Janet said, looking at Kelly as a teacher would look at a kid who hasn't done her homework.

"What?" Kelly said innocently, putting on her puppy eyes.

"Have you been released?"

"Yes, of course." Kelly said, still with the puppy look on her face.

"You so have not."

Kelly sighed. Darn. Ella and Sarah can always get away with puppy eyes, why couldn't she? Growing up was not fair.

"Okay, maybe I haven't. But I need to get to Kris."

Janet sighed and kept driving, parking on a safe distance from the back entrance of the house that Kelly had gotten the address to. Kelly noticed that no one from the FBI was there, and she guessed they were all on the main street. Kelly smiled and leaned back in the seat, pulling up a pair of binoculars from the glove box, carefully studying the back entrance. These guys knew that they were followed, they would not walk out on the main street. And there was a van parked by the entrance.

* * *

**We're getting clooooser ^^ Reevieew ! :D**


	12. One down

**Chapter 11**_**  
One down**_

Kelly suddenly sat up straight in the seat as she noticed Martin get out of the back entrance, jumping into the van, and quickly drove off.

"Follow him, but be careful. We don't want him to spot us." Kelly said, and Janet nodded as she begun following the van.

They drove for almost half an hour before Martin pulled up on the curve and walked inside a building. Kelly, Sandra and Janet were close behind him, and Kelly grabbed Janet's spare gun from the glove box. You could find a lot of good things in there. Kelly's own gun was somewhere in the sea. Now they walked in after him, noticing the light being turned on in the basement.

"Good boy, lead the way." Kelly whispered as they followed Martin downstairs. As soon as they got down the stairs, they could all hear a woman moaning loudly in pain. Kelly knew exactly who that was, and she realized what was going on. She closed her eyes for a second, it tore at her heart to hear her friend being in so much pain. As she opened her eyes, they narrowed in anger, how could this creep do this to Kris? Oh, he was going to pay up. Kelly, Sandra and Janet slowly walked down the hallway, hiding in the shadows.

"You're doing great Miss Agent. Just squeeze that kid out and it will all be over."

Kelly felt like growling when she heard what Martin told her dear friend. She moved closer to the room, gun pointed in front of her.

"I'll be right outside, why don't you call for me when you're finished?" Martin laughed, then walked outside the room.

The three angels met each others eyes, and when Martin got closer Kelly sprung into action. Kelly had hid in the shadows and when Martin walked by her she punched him in the face. As he doubled over, putting one of his hands to his bleeding nose, Kelly went back behind him, pulled an arm around his neck, and put the gun towards his genitals.

"Hello Mr Martin. Drop your gun and don't you dare move, you will lose your balls within a second, I swear to God."

Martin seemed to hesitate, wondering if he was going to shoot Kelly or not. He had the gun at a holster in his jeans. He then saw the angels step out of the shadows too.

"Mr Martin, I told you to drop the gun to the floor. I will shoot, just give me an opportunity. After what you did to one of my closest friends, I could shoot you just for the fun of it, don't test me if you want to keep your private parts." Kelly whispered into his ear.

Martin carefully let go of the gun, and Janet slipped in between Kelly and Martin to handcuff him.

"Nice." Janet grinned.

"I got the idea from you." Kelly smiled before she let Janet take care of him, and she ran towards where she heard Kris moaning loudly. "Sandra, call an ambulance, and call Tommy and the team. Tell them to take the other two, and then tell them to get here!" Kelly yelled as she ran into the room, dropping her gun to the floor at the sight in front of her.

Kris was sitting up in the bed, hands holding onto the bed for dear life, leaning forward as much as she could. She was sweating all over, and Kelly noticed that she was shaking. She sat down besides her in the bed, putting her arms around her.

"Kelly!" Kris cried out when she noticed her, and she looked up at her, tears of fear and pain streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'm here, I'm here." Kelly said, brushing Kris' sweaty hair out of her face.

"B-b-baby… c-c-coming." Kris whispered, bending even further forward as another contraction hit her. "OW!"

"Kris, remember to breathe, okay? You hear me? You can do this, the angels are calling an ambulance, they will be here within a minute, alright? Kris, you need to calm down, panicking will make the labor more painful and I don't want you to go into shock or anything." Kelly said, trying to keep her voice calm, even though she was getting panicked too.

Kris nodded as the contraction passed almost a minute later, and she stretched carefully, leaning against the pillows.

"A-a-re you o-okay?" She whispered, remembering the scene of Kelly unconscious on the ground.

"I'm fine, really, I'm fine. Let's focus on you." Kelly said.

"Where is-" Kris began asked, but was cut off by another contraction. "OW, Kelly, it hurts!" Kris gritted between her teeth.

"Breathe honey, come on, you remember all those Lamaze classes you took?" Kelly said gently, her hand going up and down along Kris' back.

Kris nodded slightly, in the same time as Janet came back inside.

"How is she doing?"

"Contractions are less than a minute apart." Kelly said, worried. "What did you do to Martin?"

"I knocked him out and handcuffed him to an iron railing just outside. Both hands and feet. He's not going anywhere. And Tommy is on his way here, the team is pulling the guys over." She said, grabbing some towels from the shelf on the way towards Kelly and Kris. "Here, they seem to be clean. I mean, just in case."

Kelly nodded, her eyes on Kris who was exhaling when the contraction passed.

"Good job Kris, you're doing great. Did you hear, Tommy's on his way, he'll be here very soon, okay?"

Kris nodded slowly, trying to catch a breath, leaning towards the pillows behind her. Kelly turned towards Janet again.

"See if you can get any hot water and-" Kelly began saying, but was cut off by Kris groaning loudly again as another contraction hit. "Shit."

Sandra hurried into the room.

"Ambulance will be here within a few minutes, they will bring a midwife and a nurse with them." Sandra said, out of breath.

"I don't think we have a few minutes." Kelly said, her hand placed on top of Kris' stomach, timing the contractions. "See if you can get some hot water out of that water-tap, and if you can get anything to cut the cord with."

Sandra began looking around in the room while Janet sat down next to Kris in the bed, helping her to breathe right. Kelly moved over to Kris' legs.

"Kris, I need to look, okay?"

Kris just nodded her head, she was busy with trying to catch her breath again. Kelly swallowed hard, taking a look, realizing the ambulance would definitely not be here in time to get Kris to a hospital. The baby's head was already visible.

"Kris. Kris."

Kelly tried to get some contact with Kris, but she was just crying hysterically.

"Kristine Emily Munroe!" Kelly snapped and Kris looked up at her. "Honey, you need to listen to me now, okay? The baby's definitely coming, I can already see the head, so you need to start pushing, you hear me? I know you want to hold it in until help arrives, but that will hurt you and the baby, let's just get this kid out. We're here, you're not alone in this, so get yourself together, and get this out of you. I know it hurts, I know you're in pain, but you have no other choice, it is a little too late to back out of this now." Kelly said, thankful for getting here in time.

Kris didn't answer, she was wincing and moaning as the contraction grabbed full force again, just a few seconds between them. As the contraction lasted, Kris used her adrenaline to push, in the same time as Sandra gathered up around Kris, holding a bowl of hot water, and a pair of scissors lying in the bowl. Janet held one of Kris' hands, and she dipped one of the towels into the water, gently wiping Kris' forehead, chest and neck when she fell back towards the thick pillows, giving her a second to almost catch her breath before she jerked forward again, pushing with all her strength. Janet and Sandra also held up Kris' legs in the same time as they were talking to her, comforting her, helping her breathe.

"Kris, head is out, shoulders are out, this little one is coming fast." Kelly said, holding carefully to the small baby that slid out into her arms, inch by inch.

Kris took a deep breath between the painful contractions, and two more pushes later, Kelly wrapped a screaming baby into a towel, handing it over to Kris, placing it on her chest.

"It's gonna… get seasick… up here…" Kris smiled weakly, breathing very fast and shallow, feeling like her lungs were going to be ripped apart, and her heart was about to explode. Kris knew she had to slow the breathing down, but she couldn't, she was not in control of her body, and every breath was painful in the chest. Her chest was heaving up and down in fast speed, and Kris looked at the beauty on the chest. Yep, it was definitely going to get seasick. Good way to start a new life.

Kelly couldn't help but to laugh by Kris' statement, and she leaned forward and kissed Kris' forehead.

"Good job honey, you're fantastic. You have a daughter." Kelly smiled, her smile reaching ear to ear.

"Hi baby… girl." Kris whispered, exhausted, to the little creature on top of her chest.

Kelly smiled, looking at Kris, who was still breathing very shallow.

"Kris, you need to try to get your breathing to slow down, okay? I don't want you to get sick. Come on, take some deep breaths. In… and out…" Kelly instructed, and Kris did what she could, her eyes focused on the little girl who had stopped crying the instant she was placed on the chest. And she didn't even look nauseas Kris thought.

Kris tried to focus on what Kelly said, but something was wrong, she could feel it. Something was not right. It was not supposed to be like this. Kelly noticed that Kris was worried and scared, and she realized the same thing. Something was definitely not right. She swallowed hard, and put her hand gently on Kris' sweaty forehead.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I… don't… know…" Kris breathed, closing her eyes and suddenly she screamed out in pain.

* * *

**See, Kris has her baby! Woho! And Kelly saved her! Woho! And then there's another cliffhanger! Wo.. ho, hehehe.  
And I will be kind enough to leave you hanging there for a while until I've sobered up ^^, It's partytime!**

Reeeviiieewww :D


	13. Not finished yet

**Chapter 12**_**  
Not finished yet**_

"Kris, I'm going to move baby girl away from you a minute, okay? She's fine, let's focus on you."

Kris nodded, leaning back towards the pillows, tears running down her face. She wanted to hold her baby girl, but now pain was coming back again with excruciating force, and she had to give her away. She didn't have any strength to hold her. Kelly grabbed the girl and handed her to Sandra, all of them had their eyes wide open in fear, wondering what the hell was happening. There was a great tension in the room, even though a beautiful little girl had come out screaming into the world, something was wrong, and it made everyone in the room tense up. Kris was still in so much pain, and it made them all terrified.

"Where the hell are the paramedics?" Janet whispered, holding onto Kris' hand.

Kelly looked over Kris, suddenly noticing her stomach was almost as big and hard as before. Kris suddenly jerked up in pain again, just like she'd done during the contractions. This time she didn't just groan, this time she let out a muffled scream, letting go of Janet's hand, and held onto the bed for all she was worth. She was scared, confused and she was most definitely in pain. Kelly threw herself down by the edge of the bed, and opened her eyes even more wide when she realized what was happening.

"Kris… You sure you're just having one baby?"

"What!?" Kris gritted between her teeth as she fell back to the pillows again.

"I see a head." Kelly said, trying to keep her voice steady as she was very confused and very surprised.

"What!?" Kris cried, the angels joining her in on that. "What are you talking-"

Kris was interrupted by a strong contraction, and she jerked forward again.

"There's another baby coming Kris, you hear me? You're having twins! Come on, just a few more pushes, you can do it honey!" Kelly said as the baby began making its way out. The following second Kelly heard the door slam open, and two paramedics, a midwife and a nurse ran inside. Kelly and the midwife immediately changed place, and Kelly moved up to Kris' side instead, but kept out of the way for the paramedics that were giving her oxygen and inserting IVs.

"Hey, Kris, I'm Anna. I see you've done a great job here, let's finish up, okay? You're not alone here, you got your friends and I've been doing this for twenty years. You're with me?"

Kris nodded as she tried to take a deep breath. The paramedics had put an oxygen mask over her face, and they were trying to help her breathe, but she was not making progress.

"Hey… Is that another baby?" The midwife suddenly noticed, and Sandra nodded. "You didn't say in the phone that she was having twins."

"We didn't know." Kelly said, brushing Kris' forehead with the wet towel as Kris groaned in pain.

The midwife stared at Kelly for a second before focusing on the job at hand. The nurse took the kid from Sandra, who was standing close since the umbilical cord hadn't been cut yet. The nurse cut it off and checked the little one through.

"This girl seems healthy." The nurse smiled.

"And here comes number two." The midwife exhaled as Kris' contraction faded out, and the screaming baby was placed in the towel. The midwife looked it through as the paramedics took care of Kris who was about to pass out.

"You have a healthy baby boy too. Anyone who wants to cut the cord?" The midwife smiled to Kelly. Kelly squeezed Kris' hand before she walked over to the midwife who handed Kelly a pair of scissors, and Kelly cut the cord between the clamps.

"Good, let's get them all to the hospital."

The midwife smiled, and the paramedics moved the semiconscious Kris over to a stretcher. Kris had instantly run out of adrenaline when the last contraction stopped, and now the exhaustion was taking over. The midwife handed Kelly the boy and Kelly took him on her left arm as she walked out together with Kris, holding tight to her hand. Kelly leaned down to show Kris her boy, and Kris smiled weakly.

"Kell?" Kris whispered as they wheeled her outside, and Kelly leaned closer to her to hear what she was saying.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna… pass out…"

"It's okay, you can rest now. You've done a great job."

"Can you… watch them… for me?"

"Trust me, I will not let them or you out of my sight."

Kris smiled weakly and closed her eyes, in the same time as they came outside, and begun walking over to where the ambulance stood parked. Just seconds before they loaded Kris into the ambulance, several cars pulled up with blue lights flashing. Kris' team ran out of them, towards the medical team.

"Are you okay?" Tommy said, panic in his voice as he leaned over Kris on the stretcher, stroking her hair.

Kris just nodded quietly, she was too exhausted and in too much pain to talk. Tommy stared at her stomach that wasn't there anymore, and then he looked up at Kelly.

"Oh my God…"

"This is your baby boy, and there is your baby girl." Kelly shined, nodding towards the nurse that was getting ready to get into the ambulance with the baby girl. Kelly smiled even wider when she noticed Tommy's eyes fall out of their sockets, his mouth dropped and he stumbled slightly.

"T-t-twins?" He breathed.

Kelly nodded, smiling proudly.

"Twins."

"Guys, we need to get her to the hospital now, she's passing out and her vitals are weak. You have to talk later." One of the paramedics said, constantly taking her vitals. Kris' eyelids were heavy, she couldn't stay awake, but she tried her best.

"I'll follow you in my car." Tommy said, nodding towards Kelly and Kris, and Kelly nodded back, as Kris was loaded into the ambulance. Kelly got in next to her, and the nurse jumped in next to Kelly, then the midwife after her. Both Kelly and the nurse held the kids close to their chests as they began rolling. Kelly was still holding Kris' hand with her free hand, and she felt Kris squeeze it. Kelly met Kris' eyes, and she smiled gently to her.

"Thank you." Kris whispered, before closing her eyes, embracing the darkness.

* * *

Kelly was sitting in Kris' room at the hospital. Kris was still asleep, and she was fine, but they wanted to keep her and the kids for observation over night. Tommy had stepped out for a while to go and look at their youngsters, and Kelly grabbed the phone. She had spoken to Charlie earlier, told him about everything, and now it was time to call someone else. It took a few signals before she heard an angel's voice in the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jill, it's Kelly."

"Have you found Kris?"

"Yes, we did. Don't worry, she's okay."

"And the kid?"

As Jill spoke, Kelly noticed Kris shift around in the bed, opening her eyes. Kelly sat down in the bed, taking her hand.

"Daughter and son are out in this world and they are healthy and beautiful, twenty toes and twenty fingers." Kelly smiled, and Kris smiled weakly too.

There was silence in the other end of the phone for several seconds.

"Jill, are you there?"

"Daughter AND son?"

"She had twins." Kelly smiled, smoothing Kris' hand with her thumb.

"What!? She never told me that!"

"She didn't know it. Evidently they had played hide and seek on the few sonograms she'd been taking. This is why you're supposed to take many sonograms." Kelly grinned.

"That's amazing! Do they have names yet?"

"Not as far as I know." Kelly smiled, looking at Kris who was trying to keep her eyelids up. "Kris just woke up, do you want to speak with her?"

"Yes, absolutely!"

Kelly smiled, handing the phone to Kris, who took it slowly. Kelly could see that she was still very tired.

"Jill?"

"Hi sister! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just sore and tired."

"You had twins!?"

"Yes." Kris smiled.

"Did the delivery go well?"

"Well…"

"You didn't get to the hospital? Kelly told me you were kidnapped, I was so worried! I was supposed to be racing the other day but I only did a few laps before I pulled the car over, I couldn't concentrate on the race at all and that's a first for me! But I knew Kelly would find you! Did you have time to get to the hospital or were you still kidnapped? What about the…"

"Jill. Please. I'm exhausted. Let me call you tomorrow, okay? I promise to tell you the entire story." Kris smiled.

"Okay. I want to hear everything the next time we talk, okay? I'll try to fly home between the races, but you have to take a lot of pictures, I'm missing everything here!"

"Don't worry, I'll take a lot of pictures." Kris smiled. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure. I love you!"

"I love you too." Kris smiled, hanging up the phone, turning to Kelly.

Kelly squeezed her hand gently.

"Sorry to wake you up. You okay?"

Kris nodded slightly, giving Kelly a weak smile.

"You sore? Want me to get someone?"

"No, it's alright." Kris smiled, yawning slightly, in the same time as the door opened.

Tommy and another nurse from the one earlier walked inside, both holding a baby on their left arms, as most parents do. Kelly read about that once, she had always thought that right-handed kept their babies on the left arm and the left-handed kept their babies at the right arm, so that their "best" hand could be free. But she had found out that everyone keeps their kids on the left arm about 80% of the time, because the left part of our body is softer, especially the face. So when you have your baby on the left arm, you unconsciously turn the gentle, sweet, soft side towards the baby every time you look at it. Quite interesting how the human body works.

Tommy and the nurse walked up to the bed, and Kelly helped Kris to sit up, still leaning towards the pillows. The little baby girl moved around on Tommy's arm, and he carefully handed her to Kris. The nurse handed the baby boy to Kelly, and Kelly took him in his arms, smiling at the little boy, who was sleeping.

"Nurse?" Kelly then said, looking up at the young nurse.

"Yes?"

"She's a bit sore." Kelly said, and the nurse nodded.

"I'll be right back." She then smiled and left the room.

"Kelly, I'm fine." Kris said, sighing.

"I don't want you to be in pain." Kelly said, smiling.

"Speaking about being fine." Tommy said, looking at Kelly with raised eyebrows.

That was the first time Kris noticed Kelly's outfit.

"Why are you wearing scrubs?" Kris asked.

"I had a minor mishap. Don't worry about that now, we'll speak it through later. But you can thank your fiancé for saving my life."

Kris looked at Kelly with big eyes, and then looked up at Tommy, who sat down on the chair, smiling, then he looked at Kelly.

"I can't believe you did exactly what Zeke told you not to do."

"I don't work for him." Kelly smiled.

Kelly met Kris' tired eyes, and then looked down at the baby girl. Kris smiled and looked down at her daughter, changing the subject.

"Hi my beauty." Kris smiled, pulling away the pink blanket slightly so that she could see her daughter properly. "You hungry?"

Kris unbuttoned the hospital gown she had on, and the little girl immediately began drinking the milk. Kris looked up with a wide smile all over her face, shining with pride and joy. Kelly smiled back, it was a long time ago since she had seen Kris so very happy as she was now. She had loved her pregnancy, but she had back pains, swollen feet, the morning sickness that had lasted until the last couple of weeks, and other things that come together with being pregnant. She had longed for her kid for so long, and now she had two! Kelly was so relieved that it had worked out so well as it actually did. She didn't even want to think about what could have happened if there had been any real complications, or if they had arrived a little later. Kelly remembered her fear when she had seen the second head crowning, she thought Kris was going to die. But Kris had pulled herself together and managed to deliver them both. Seeing how much pain Kris was in, Kelly was glad she had adopted her daughters.

"She is beautiful." Kelly said, her hand on Kris' leg, eying the little princess, then looked down at the sleeping boy on her arm. "They both are."

"I know!" Kris said, looking down at her daughter, then looking back up at Kelly, slightly embarrassed. "I mean, thank you."

Kelly and Tommy laughed out loud, Kris was so up in the blue. Kris laughed at her mistake, looking back down at her girl, but she kept casting glances towards her baby boy who was on Aunt Kelly's arm.

"Have you discussed any names yet?"

"Yeah, we've been talking about a few." Kris said, looking down at the girl, then at the boy, and then up at Tommy.

"We decided that if it was a boy he would be named Jacob Thomas." Tommy proudly announced.

"And if it was a girl she'd be named Jessica Elisabeth." Kris added, smiling just as proudly.

"Jacob and Jessica, that's beautiful." Kelly smiled, and looked down at the boy on her arm. "Hi Jacob!"

* * *

**Well applaud to kp1185 and BlueOrbs998 for reading between the lines ;)**


	14. A family of seven

**WARNING, too much sweetness can give you heartfailure ^^  
There, Ally, I warned you ;)) Now read with care ^^  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**_**  
A family of seven**_

About an hour and a half later, there was a knock on the door before it opened, and Kelly, Kris and Tommy smiled as Jenny walked in with Sarah and Ella, all three of them smiling excited. Ella ran up to the bed and stopped by her mother's side. Kelly was sitting in a chair, her front towards the bed, now holding Jessica, Kris was nursing Jacob. Ella stood by Kelly, and put her hands on her arm that held the little one.

"Aaw! Hi sister!" Ella smiled widely.

"See! Me see!" Sarah said as she jumped up and down, trying to see something, but Ella was in the way. Jenny grabbed Sarah and put her between Kris and Kelly at the edge of the bed.

"They are beautiful guys." Jenny smiled at Kris and Tommy, sitting down next to Sarah, holding onto her sweater as she was leaning forward to see the girl better.

"Thank you Jenny." Kris smiled as she lifted up Jacob who had finished eating. Kris covered herself up and then put Jacob towards her shoulder. This made Ella look up and her eyes grew twice their size.

"Who is that baby?"

"This is your brother Ella." Kris smiled, and began giggling when Ella's mouth dropped.

"I have got a brother AND a sister?"

Kris nodded.

"If I had known I would have told you, I promise, but I didn't know." Kris smiled, still annoyed that her midwife hadn't been able to realize that she was carrying two babies. How could she have missed that? She had done sonograms, and they had listened to the heartbeats so many times. Sure they had said that the heartbeats were a little fast from time to time, but nothing to worry about. Kris sighed. Who cares? It had all worked out in the end, and she had gotten two beautiful creatures. Now they just needed to go shopping. They just had one out of everything.

"That is so cool!" Ella exclaimed happily, clapping her hands. Sarah immediately joined in and clapped her hands too.

"Do you want to hold him?" Kris asked, looking at Ella who nodded widely. She then climbed up into the bed, sitting between Kris and Sarah, and Kris sat up further in the bed, then she put down Jacob into Ella's lap.

"This is Jacob, Ella."

"Hi Jacob." Ella said quietly, and the little boy moved around slightly before he splayed his fingers, and then grabbed onto Ella's thumb with one of his hands.

"He likes me already." Ella said, looking up at Kris who was leaning her cheek towards Ella's head.

"Of course he does." Kris smiled, and then looked up at Kelly, who met her eyes. They smiled at each other. Who would have know this the first time they met? That within a few years they would be a family of seven?

The door opened and Zeke looked inside. Kris and Tommy motioned for them to come in and join them, and the entire gang came in. They had been finishing off the paperwork and making sure the bad guys got sent away, and the kids got taken care off before they headed here, but Tommy had called to update them on Kris several times.

"Hi Kris, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, just tired." Kris smiled.

"That's understandable." Mica smiled, which made Kris smile back.

"I guess I owe you an apology." Zeke said, turning to Kelly.

"It's alright sir, I know you only were concerned about my health." Kelly said gently.

"Yes, I was. How are you doing now?"

"I'm fine. Maybe could use a change of clothes. This isn't really my color." Kelly smiled, looking down at the green hospital scrubs that she was still wearing.

"I'm glad to hear. Anyway, I'm sorry for trying to force you to stay and thank you for not listening to a word I said." Zeke smiled. He was so relieved that Kelly had gotten to Kris in time. And he had been so upset with himself for not watching the backside. That's a probie mistake. He was embarrassed, but so happy that Kelly had thought of it.

"It's okay, I'm glad I didn't listen too." Kelly smiled.

"Have you checked on your coworker yet?"

"My other two girls are there, I'll go and check on her in a little while. Her parents are probably with her too. From what I've heard she's doing a lot better, but she's not awake yet." Kelly smiled, relieved.

"What happened?" Kris asked worried, still sitting behind Ella, leaning her cheek towards Ella's head.

"Melissa was shot the other day when we were searching for you."

"Oh gosh. She'll be okay?"

"She still getting help breathing, but the doctor is hopeful. She should be waking up when they take her off the drugs." Kelly smiled.

* * *

About half an hour later, at a different part of the hospital, Sandra and Janet were as Kelly thought, sitting in Melissa's room. Her parents had stepped outside to get some coffee, and Melissa's doctor had been in about an hour ago checking her over, and he told them that she was breathing well of her own, and he was taking her off the drugs, so she should be waking up soon. He did want to keep the ventilator in for a while, her lung had a lot of catching up to do. Now Sandra and Janet looked up when they felt Melissa squeeze their hands, and Sandra gently smoothed her hair, in the same time as Clara and John came into the room, and hurried to the bed when they noticed Melissa stir.

"That's right Mel, open your eyes." Sandra said, leaning closer to her friend.

Janet rose from her chair and let Melissa's parents sit closer to their daughter, and Janet walked outside to find the doctor. In the same time as the door closed behind her, Melissa's eyes fluttered open. She blinked several times, then closed her eyes hard.

"Don't worry hon, Janet's getting your doctor, he'll help with the pain."

Melissa opened her eyes and turned her head to Sandra. Sandra smiled and smothered her hair again.

"You'll be okay, just stay calm and hang on."

Melissa closed her eyes for a second and turned her head when she felt someone take her other hand. She looked at her parents, and they both smiled at her, then began signing. Melissa was too weak to answer, but she nodded and shook her head when they asked questions. The doctor suddenly appeared in the room together with a nurse, and Sandra and the parents moved away to give them some room.

"Hello there Melissa, I'm Dr Harris. You've been shot and we took you into surgery and managed to get the bullet out. Your right lung was badly injured so we need to keep you on the ventilator for a few more hours just to be safe, okay?"

Melissa nodded slightly.

"Are you in pain?"

Melissa nodded again, the tube coming out of her chest hurt like nothing else. The nurse fingered a little on the machine that gave her morphine through the IV all the time, and gave her a higher dose.

The doctor listened to her lungs and heart, and then smiled pleased.

"It sounds good. Let's just give it a few more hours and we'll hook you off the machine. In the meantime, try to get some rest."

Melissa nodded again as the nurse and doctor left the room. Kelly met them in the door and immediately got worried, so she hurried inside the room, and then smiled happily when she noticed the foursome sitting around a pale angel with her eyes open. Kelly stood next to Janet by Melissa's feet.

"Hi there. Welcome back."

Melissa lifted her hand a few inches over the bed and signed a hallo. And you don't need to be able to read sign language to understand what that means.

Melissa slowly lifted her hand and signed a few letters. Sandra immediately caught up.

"Kris is fine, Kelly, Janet and I helped her deliver twins. Can you believe it, she had twins! But they are all okay, they are here at the hospital too, right Kelly?"

Kelly laughed at Sandra's enthusiasm, then nodded as she turned to Melissa.

"Yes, I just came from her, she's alright. She had a son and a daughter, they just got named Jacob and Jessica."

"How beautiful." Sandra smiled, and the others, even Clara and John, agreed happily.

* * *

Back at Kris' room, Zeke put a hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"Ms Craig, can I have a word with you?"

"Absolutely." Jenny answered, nervously. Why did the FBI boss want to speak to her, alone? What had she done now? They excused themselves, and Tommy took Jenny's place next to Sarah and Ella in the bed, the other teammates surrounded them. Jenny and Zeke walked out into the hall and found an empty corner.

"I just want to say that it was nice working with you." Zeke said, shaking her hand.

"Thank you, it's an honor to be working with the FBI."

"You enjoyed it?"

"Very much sir."

"What do you do for a living right now?"

"Freelancer. Mostly do research for different magazines."

"Ever considered changing?"

Jenny looked at him with big eyes, she began to understand where this was going.

"I've never been given an opportunity of changing, sir."

"Well, if I asked you to join our team, would you accept?"

"Without a doubt, sir."

"I will do a personal background on you, and you will have to go through some tests, but if you're really interested, I have a spot for you. Why don't I'll give you a card when the background checks are back?"

"Sounds great sir." Jenny smiled.

"You don't have to call me sir." Zeke smiled.

"Okay. Ma'm." Jenny said with an evil grin in her face, and Zeke laughed out loud.

"Okay. Go with sir."

Jenny giggled, happy that he took it well.

"I'm going to head back to the office. Can you pass my best wishes and congrats to Kris and Tommy, and I'll see them later?"

"Of course." Jenny smiled, pointing that she left out the "sir". Zeke smiled and turned around, heading for the elevators. Jenny was left alone in the hallway, and she leaned towards the wall, happy to finally get to do some action. Being a researcher had involved a lot of traveling and a free schedule, but working with FBI, she knew she was going to love this. Kino would probably not like it, but she spend almost the entire year abroad, he wouldn't be home enough to complain anyway. Jenny smiled happily to herself. An FBI agent. That is just so cool.


	15. A Wonderful Life

**Chapter 14  
_A Wonderful Life_**_**  
**_

Kelly rushed to the front door when she heard a car pull up on the drive way, and the second before the doorbell rang, Kelly pulled up the door.

"Hi-" Jill was about to yell out when Kelly put her hand over her mouth.

"Quiet." Kelly whispered and Jill nodded. "Promise?"

"Promise." Jill whispered through Kelly's hand, and Kelly put her hand down, before hugging Jill. Kelly then backed a few steps and let Jill into the house. Jill was making high steps as she tiptoed into the hall, leaning forward as much as she could, holding her bag high over the floor. She then turned around and looked at Kelly who was standing tall, one hand at the door and one hand at her hip, head to the side, eyes rolling. Jill stood tall and put both her feet back to the floor, smiling, and Kelly began giggling. Jill put away her bag up against the wall, and Kelly then joined her in the couch.

"How's Kris doing?"

"Sleeping. I finally got them all three to get to sleep." Kelly smiled.

It had been over a week since Kris had delivered her babies, and it was now Saturday morning. Tommy had been called in to work, they had obviously gotten another case already, but since the angels were with Melissa, who was now breathing without machines, Kelly helped Kris out. Charlie was in town and he had brought Sarah and Ella to the zoo to get them out of the house.

"So how is the kids?"

"Oh, the girl inherited your appetite, Kris is sooo happy." Kelly smiled sarcastically, and Jill let out a giggle. "Kidding aside, they are healthy and happy, and so beautiful Jill. Shall we go and take a look at them?"

"Isn't Kris sleeping in the same room as them? I don't want to wake her if she's been able to get some sleep."

"She's next door." Kelly smiled, and Jill and Kelly made their way to the nursery, a small room, with white walls and a brown rug over the entire floor. Tommy had went out and bought a second crib, and then also bought sheets and toys and other things, in both "girl and boy colors". Jill looked down into the two cribs that were standing closely to each other, and her face lit up when she watched the small creatures.

"They are adorable."

"They definitely are." Kelly smiled proudly before looking up at Jill. "For how long will you stay?"

"About a week, then I'm heading to Brazil."

"How did the last race go?"

"Of, I pulled out after a few laps, I was just thinking about Kris and I couldn't concentrate."

Kelly nodded. Completely understandable.

"How's the driving otherwise then?"

"Not that good to be honest."

Kelly looked up at Jill, but Jill kept her eyes on the babies.

"What do you mean?"

"I lost a lot of strength in my left arm, I did break the shoulder and it's all healed but since it hasn't been used the muscles need to be exercised, I know, but I have so little strength in it. My physical therapist isn't sure if I'll ever get back to full strength in that arm."

"Because you've injured it so many times?"

"Exactly." Jill said sadly.

Both angels stood still in silence for a second, and then both jumped high in alarm as Jessica began crying loudly. Jacob woke up by her cry and he began crying too. Kelly and Jill instantly pulled up the babies, and Kelly counted in her head for a few minutes, realizing that it was dinnertime. She was just about to go and get Kris when the door to the nursery was opened and Kris came in. She wasn't walking because she wasn't lifting her feet, she just dragged herself into the room, eyes not even open. She walked up to the cribs, and searched for the sound. When she couldn't find her kids she forced herself to open up her eyes and she stood face to face with Kelly. Kris smiled and looked down into Kelly's arms, before taking Jessica from her, then backed down into the rocking chair, sat down and began nursing Jess.

Jacob stopped crying the second Jessica got quiet, and Jill smiled as she handed him over to Kelly, devilish grin in her face. She walked up to Kris who had leaned back in the chair, eyes closed. Jill leaned down towards Kris' face, holding her face so closely that their noses almost bumped into each other. Kris felt someone breathing on her, and jumped in alarm when she saw Jill's face a lot closer than expected. She looked at her sister, and smiled angrily.

"I hate you."

"And I love you too, sleepy head." Jill smiled, leaning forward and kissed her sister on her forehead.

"You would be tired too if you slept an hour a day." Kris said tiredly.

Kris forced her eyes to stay open as she looked at her sister, and then over at Kelly who were just a few feet away, putting down Jacob into the crib. Kris smiled tiredly, how could she have such a great life? Okay it was a bit dangerous from time to time – but she had a sister, and Kelly who pretty much is her sister too, who loves her so much, and are willing to do anything to be with her when she needs them. She had a fiancé whom she loved with all her heart, and she knew that he loved her too. Every time he looked at her, her heart began beating faster, and when he cupped her chin into his hands and leaned forward to kiss her, she always got goose bumps. She had a great job with great coworkers, she was a federal agent. How cool isn't that? And now she also had two wonderful little creatures, her own babies, pieces of her heart that was out in this world. Kris closed her eyes and decided to keep this scene in her mind for a long, long time.

_The end._

_

* * *

_

**Oh, that's another ending guys! I hope you all enjoyed this story, and thank you so much for reading, subscribing and reviewing :))  
I'm working on a new story, it will be up shortly, I promise, and I hope you all follow me there ^_^  
**

**Alltid trogen, Agnes :)  
**


End file.
